Slavery
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: In the moments before he went unconscious, Link had overheard the demon lord say to him, "you're all mine now, you petty slave." He'd failed to rescue Zelda... so sure, why not? GhiraLink yaoi/ lemon RATED M BECAUSE OF SEXY TIME :O
1. Link, the Slave

**SLAVERY IS BACK! I couldn't help myself. **** Rated M for now because of later chapters. Link screwed up and forgot about Ghira's fabulous dark magic, didn't he?**

**ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

_Slavery_

He's evil, and that's not an exaggeration. He wasn't _changed_ into the creature he is now. He was born with it inside of him; it radiates out of his body. I can feel it when he touches me. It makes me feel closed in, because he reeks of death and blood. He tries to cover it up, but he doesn't try too hard, because I am his slave, and I'm forbidden to say anything about it unless he asks. I'm trapped, you know. Imprisoned, much like his master was before he was resurrected. I could've stopped him, but I was held by his magic. _I could've stopped him._ I _could've…_ I was saying that I could've, but I didn't. I was bound by the magic I knew nothing about. I'd damn him to hell if he wasn't a demon already. But I can't do that either way, because I am his slave, and I'm forbidden to do so.

Now, in this anguish that we live in, his home is the only safe place for me. But nonetheless, survival is everything. Drink water when you can. Eat when food is given to you. Don't waste _anything._ You'll regret it later. More importantly over all that, obey your master. Don't taunt, don't fight, don't struggle, and _DON'T. SAY. NO._ I've learned that the hard way, but I still refuse to obey. Yet sometimes I wonder that if I was the chosen hero, then why has my rival enslaved me? Was it because I stopped listening to my sword spirit? Was it because I gave up for ten minutes? Or was it that he was stronger than me? NO! That's _not_ it! He'd never be stronger! No matter how many shackles he chained me up with, he'd _never_ be stronger! Never…Right?

He is of higher authority, as all of you most likely know. Bokoblins are a lower species, and they bow down to him, as do I. Only because I'm forced to. I stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd of red demons, with my pale skin and light-colored hair. However, he tries to be a little nicer to me than he does the rest. He insults me less, and when he does, he attempts to hurt my feelings in a way that only stings temporarily, not permanently. All of them are his slaves, but I seem to be the only one who is allowed to call him Master. As he sits on his throne, I'm forced to reside there _with_ him. The other slaves envy me, staring and whispering insults under their breaths, but I'm unsure as to why. If they were Ghirahim's slave for a _week_, they'd be beaten and battered more than they have in their entire lifetime. They'd also be sexually abused and hung by their feet numerous times, merely for his pleasure. Wishing to remain a virgin for however long you want isn't an option anymore. However, he's been quite peculiar about exactly when, where, and how he's planning to ravish me. He finds my tears unattractive most of the time, so when I cry out of fear, he pushes aside all of his plans and sends me to bed. I've found crying to be an advantage to me in certain situations. Thank the Goddess.

The games he plays with me are ridiculous. I've been dressed and undressed so many times, I can't even count anymore. I've gone through pants, shorts, skirts, dresses (especially dresses), and other vulgar roleplay outfits so much, that I'm starting to feel like a doll. He even makes me wear them just so I "remember my place". He's a prick, and he knows that I think that. I never voice it though, because I might be strangled with my own whip. He's hid my green tunic away and has replaced it with an outfit similar to his (in a way). The thing is reddish-brown, and it's cut off at the top, so that it reveals my entire stomach. The collar travels all the way up my neck, thankfully not choking me. A diamond shape is cut in the middle of it, exposing much of my chest. It doesn't cover much; it's not supposed to. Even the shorts are skin-tight with large diamonds cut into them. I'm just lucky that it covers my ass enough. The outfit's completed with tight gloves that look much like his. It's become my everyday attire, because he likes touching me, and it gives him room to do so. And he's not the only one who puts his hands on me because of what I'm wearing. I feel like every demon on the _surface_ is staring at me when he makes me walk through the streets with him. Some of them have gone so far as to touch my ass while I'm in the open. Those are the only moments in which I cling to him, because I know that they won't bother me when I'm so close to him. There are advantages to being _Ghirahim's_ slave. No one touches him, or messes with him, and they do the same with his things. They try their best to not anger him, and I know why. He considers me one of his most prized possessions, because I am (or is it "I _was"_?) the Goddess's Chosen Hero, and I'm "all his". He's already blatantly stated that if _anyone_ touches me, they'll be waist deep in their own blood. He acts like an animal that's defending his prey, and yes, it_ is_ intimidating. It's supposed to be. I'm just glad I'm not the one having to take it directly.

I'm unfamiliar with his magic. He's made numerous things disappear with it: my sword, my shield, my hat, and sometimes even my clothes. His sadistic personality is what makes him unpredictable. The question ends up being: is he going to cut your face, or slit your throat? Or: Will he sexually assault you _behind_ the building, or _inside_ of it? Well, at least he isn't like some of the other demons, making his slaves walk around on all fours with a collar around their neck. If I had to choose between Ghirahim and Demise, I'd ultimately choose Ghirahim, because I can only _imagine_ what kind of hell Demise would put me through. I already know that Ghirahim gives me bigger portions (even though they're still small) than he should when dinner is served. He gives me more water than he should, as well. I've grasped that he treats me better than he does most, but nonetheless I'm still starved and thirsty. He feeds me just enough to keep the meat on my body looking alive and _somewhat_ well. I've gotten thinner, but he's made sure that I've slimmed down some. He's ensured that I've become weaker, too. That way, he can overpower me easier. He still likes a fight, but he's guaranteed to win with how fragile I've gotten. He likes being unbeatable, especially if it involves taking _me_ down. I was once the one person that he was a bit… careful, about challenging. Now all he simply has to do is tease me if he wants me to flinch and be afraid. I have nothing to defend myself with besides my words, and even those won't work. I know that if I say the wrong thing, I could be wasted and then discarded to somewhere useless. But I could still fix this, couldn't I?

For now, I'm a victim of slavery, and if it stays that way much longer, I have no idea as to what could happen next.

* * *

**This is the beginning of something VERY disturbing. I just **_**know**_** it is. R&R PLZ!**

**-Hollow**


	2. Lessons to Be Learned

**Second chapter… Holy SHIT. Is Link going to be able to survive?! Lol here we go guys^^. **

* * *

He growled as I entered the room. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"…I suppose I'll be nice and let you off easy this time, considering that you're going to be tortured either way." A nasty smile found its way onto his lips as he spoke. My stomach twisted when he began walking towards me. He was much taller than I was, which is another one of his threatening qualities. It's second-nature to be afraid of someone who's two-and-a-half heads taller than you, especially when they possess traits that you can't fully understand.

I panicked when I found that I couldn't back away from him any longer. I was trapped between him and his bedroom walls. My breath quickened as I soon saw that there was no physical way out of the situation. I couldn't run, because he'd catch me, and I couldn't leave, because if I did, I'd get killed. As he closed in on me, I shied away from his hands as much as I could before he chained me to the wall without hesitation. I'd assume that I looked somewhat appetizing, because he licked his lips once before stepping closer to me. As he spoke to me, his breath was hot on my skin. No, I mean it was HOT. It stung my skin without leaving burn marks. Was it always this hot? Or did he just do this on purpose? I'm going with the second option.

"You were late, Skychild."

"I'm sorry… I'll be on time next time, I-I promise."

"Oh, but how can I hold you to that "promise"?"

"I…"

"…You've been late over _ten_ times. I can't trust you to keep your promises anymore."

"P-please don't…"

"Good slaves have to learn how to not be late if they wish to please their master."

"N-not today, I _beg_ you."

He called one of his swords into existence, still looking at me with those soulless black eyes. "Do you wish to behave like a good slave should?"

"Yes… I do."

"Good… then you shouldn't feel this." He hurled the blade in my direction. I twisted away from it as much as I could for a human chained to a wall. It sliced my ear open, but thankfully missed the rest of my face. The blood leaked from my ear, dripping down onto my clothes. I knew what was coming. Ghirahim wouldn't be pleased; you know how he hates stains. As if on cue, he disappeared from the center of the room and reappeared beside me. I stood stiff, trying to appear like a statue.

"Oh dear, you're clothes are dirty. What did I tell you about squirming? It'll get you nowhere, you know." He looked back up at my wounded ear, and I could almost _hear_ the bloodlust remind him that it was there. "What a waste, though… I thought you were told to never be wasteful, boy."

"I-I'm sorry, Master… Do _you_ want it?"

"Why yes, I would. You know, you just might be let off with a warning today." He licked my wound, lapping up the blood and squeezing more out. As much as I hate saying it, chills ran up my back when he did this. I hate submitting to him, but if I die, I can't even _try_ to fix this. So for now, I'll try to hold on and bear with him, for Zelda… even though I've failed her.

Goddess, I thought I would've stopped bleeding by now. It was just my ear, after all. You couldn't possibly drain this much blood from one area in the body, could you? Stars filled my vision before I ended up not being able to see anything at all. The looks in my eyes made Ghirahim pause and lift his head from my wound (though I doubt that it was a wound anymore).

"Oh _shoot._ It seems that the Skychild is becoming weary. I wouldn't want to break my new toy, now would I?"

A toy? I was a _toy?_ This is ridiculous. If I had the strength, I'd send my fist through his head in an instant! _If he hadn't weakened me…_

"What a pitiful human you are. The Goddess's Chosen Hero?" He laughed, "You're so pathetic! What was the Goddess thinking when she sent _you_ to defeat _me?_ Oh, didn't she also intend for you to eradicate my master? That's simply illogical!" He freed me of my shackles, sending me falling to the ground. I landed with a _thud_, and couldn't get up. He had his foot on my back in seconds. He laughed again, "If _I_ could enslave you, then my master could surely do more than that. Hylia must be ashamed of you! Much less herself. Sending such a scrawny boy to do away with the Demon King! Ha! It's laughable, really, it is, boy! But you're simply too weak at the moment. I am a well-mannered Demon Lord, so I will not tell you about how much you've failed _now._ Maybe later, Skychild. Maybe later…"

* * *

I woke from my blood-loss induced mini-coma in his bed. Ugh, what a disgusting place to be. It's nice _looking,_ but I can only imagine what's happened on (and in) it. You can _never_ trust four-poster beds when you know that people like him have been in them. I gripped the corner of the sheets and attempted to pull them off, but I felt a jolt of pain rush through me as I did so. I cried out and looked at my right shoulder. I saw a repulsive, untreated bite mark on it. Holy shit, he bit me while I was in a coma? How sick! How _fucking_ sick is that?! I scowled and used my undamaged arm to shove the covers off of me. I stepped out of his bed and walked over to the oversized double-doors, prying them open and traipsing through them. His home was huge, with so many rooms and doors that I couldn't keep count. I called his name, ignoring his rule about always calling him "master". I walked down the corridor slowly, unsure of his whereabouts. I growled and walked into the center of his living room. "Ghirahim where the _fuck_ are you?!"

"Now, now, Skychild… We agreed that those two words would never be used in the same sentence… Unless, of course you'd ever like to be bent over against your will."

I turned around and saw him lounging on the couch. He seemed bored, and when he's bored, it's _never _good. I stepped closer to him and showed him the bite mark that he left on my shoulder. "Look at this!"

He chuckled and grinned, "Oh that… That was a wonderful mark to make, boy. I hope you like it as much as I do."

"No! I _don't_ like it! It hurts like a bitch!"

"Language, language… You complain too much. But I have to admit, I haven't seen that kind of rage in your eyes for _months!_ It truly is a pleasure to look at. But nonetheless, you are my slave, so I order you to sit down and shut your trap." He pulled me down with him and I landed in his lap. Great, just great. More unnecessary assault that I have to put up with.

"You should give your master a kiss…" He waited a moment, and when I refused, he grabbed my chin and forced me towards him. I jerked out of his grasp and turned my head away from him. He looked shocked, but then disappointed. "Oh, it's one of _those_ days. You have _got_ to obey your master. I obey mine. Why is it so HARD for you to follow one simple order?!"

I shuddered and silenced myself at his sudden outburst. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly, looking back up at me. "Ahem… I apologize for that rather… unfitting outburst of mine. But if you refuse to behave, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?"

I was perplexed by his tone. I paused and looked at him, returning the gaze that he was giving me. He grinned and shoved me off of his lap. "Get up," he said, "You're going to be taught a lesson."

* * *

**O MAI GAWD. What lesson shall this be? Ghira's got something planned for our hero, doesn't he? Oh and BTW I'm a disclaimer… The characters belong to Nintendo and Link's slave outfit belongs to an AWESOME Deviant on ^^ K guys next chapter's **_**obviously**_** going to be full of blood and STUFF. I hope this doesn't turn into a lemon because I seriously can't write those.**

**CHAPTER 3 UP SOON :D :D :D!**

**-Hollow **


	3. Red Water

**Next chapter! Oh, Link. You **_**know**_** that when you deny Ghira a kiss, he kicks your ass! Silly, silly boy.**

* * *

My blood spattered against the walls and stained the floor. I was covered in it; he made me wallow and roll in it. My clothes weren't helping me cover up and avoid much, either. His nails raked along my back and arms, drawing the blood out of them. He tortured me not so much for what I had done "wrong", but merely for pleasure. He loved to make me uncomfortable. He _loved_ to make me feel like I so desperately needed him to survive. _Bullshit._ I refused to scream, and it didn't matter anyways. My body was still trying to replace the blood that he took from me last time, and I couldn't keep up with his bloodlust. I was burning all over, my muscles declining work. I was so weak… so drained, literally. I'd been stabbed, poked, prodded, and even _molested_ with several things, and I absolutely refuse to speak about them. He's pushed me into my own gore, and chained me to the wall as he's bit my neck and sucked the life out of me in an agonizingly slow way. _Goddesses_, he knew how to drive someone to their breaking point. Yet he also knew how to keep these people occupied. Puzzles, mind games, illusions, tricks. He's used them all on me, and let me tell you, he knows how to seriously fuck with your head.

* * *

I breathed heavily and supported myself on one of the dark colored walls. He doubled up and stepped towards me. All I could catch sight of were his feet, now unstaunched and dirty with gore. He laughed at me, shoving his foot against my ribcage. I collapsed and began to cough up my own vital fluid. He crushed my back with his foot, digging it into my skin. He produced a sword and painfully carved his name into my flesh, grinning when I shook and trembled. The icy cold air hit my wounds, making their pain intensify. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered into it, making me shake even more.

"You need to behave like a good boy, you know. This is only fair punishment, I hope you realize that." He ended his statement by biting down on my ear HARD. I cried out with pain and jerked upwards slightly, feeling the red liquid trickling into the inside of my ear. I swore under my breath and tried to get up. Ghirahim saw this and pulled me up by my hair. I thrashed about, trying to get out of his grasp. "S-stop it!"

"But don't you want some help?"

"You're only making things worse!"

"One more word and _both_ your ears come OFF." He put his mouth to my ear, licking away the blood gently. But soon, "gentle" had escaped his vocabulary. He ended up, as always, biting me and making me bleed even more than I already was. He dragged his tongue down my neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys all over me. After sinking his teeth into me about twelve times, he shoved me onto the floor and teleported away from me. I found him leaning against a wall far away from me, smiling and wiping my blood off of his lips. I managed to look down and see that I not only had marks on my neck and arms, I had them on my legs, too. He was _disgusting!_ Totally disgusting! Who, besides him, would do that to someone?! The chills that ran down my back caused a chain reaction that made my cuts sting and burn. I inhaled through my teeth, cringing and attempting to get up. He smirked and twirled his blade on his finger expertly. I growled and forced my muscles to take action. I dragged my body up the nearest wall, feeling my weakness threatening to pull me back down. When I was all the way up the wall, standing straight, I looked directly into his face, and his expression left me speechless. "Y-you're _BORED?!_"

"Bored… that's _one_ way to put it, I suppose. I'm actually more unsatisfied than anything, really."

"How could you _possibly_ be unsatisfied with this?! I've bled all over your floors, _and_ your walls! I don't know how, but there's even some on the ceiling! You've chained me to the wall, taped my mouth shut, CARVED YOUR NAME INTO MY BACK, and you've even tried to molest me! Now you want _MORE?!_ What the hell is your problem?!"

"…I _do_ see your point. And I have many slaves… But only one that's you in particular. The Skychild has endured a lot today, hasn't he?" he teased, ruffling my hair with one hand. "I wouldn't want to kill you too early, so I'll let you go wash up." He handed me a fairy and sent me to the bathroom quickly, not bothering to help me get there. He found it quite amusing that I couldn't manage to open the doors, and he watched me struggle. I shoved the entryway open after I took a moment to cope and simply just stand there. I tripped on the way to his lavatory, falling on the carpet and giving my already-open wounds a nasty rug-burn. I stumbled down the hallway, slamming my hands on the bathroom door, catching myself and avoiding an unpleasant fall. I turned the doorknob and walked into the room. Great, it was completely white. And I could already feel the blood running down my legs and onto the floor. I painfully undressed and limped towards the bathtub. I tripped and fell into the thing before I could even turn the water on. Sighing angrily, I sat still and slowly let the water fall from the faucet. It was warm, and at the moment, it seemed like it was _trying_ to hurt me. My whole body ached as the liquid moved on my skin, seeping into everything, even Ghirahim's bite marks. I released the fairy from its bottle and let it heal my wounds as much as it possibly could. As it did this, I thought to myself, "_There _is_ something about him that's alright… At least he lets me bathe, eat, and sleep more that others would allow… But he's still evil. He's an animal. An animal that simply kills and wounds for pleasure. I'll kill him. I'll freaking kill him!"_

The fairy had disappeared by the time I was done thinking, and I was glad it had. But there was _something_ about Ghirahim that was different than the last time. It got me thinking… Did he actually try and be gentle with me for a change? I knew that it'd never work like that, but he could've tried, right?

"_Maybe…" _ I began before the Demon Lord himself flashed into the bathroom with a more-than-interested expression on his face.

"Why, the water's all red! Is that _my_ fault? And you're _bathing_ all by your lonesome? How sad…"

"…I _like_ "all by my lonesome", thank you!"

"Mmm, I see. Well, anyways, I flashed in to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Do you remember what got you into this mess? Don't be late, boy."

"I won't… Master."

* * *

**So there it is. Was it gory enough? Or not? Or what? Rainbow sherbet? Am I just asking you random questions that make absolutely no sense right now? Yes, yes I am. So, Link has a pretty shitty life, no? Lol R&R PLZ**

**-Hollow**


	4. Starved

**Ok so we've got Link here, fighting for survival, but will Ghira decide to let him live? :O**

* * *

I stepped out of the bathtub and let the bloody water drain. I wanted to draw more water (clean water, mind you) and relax, but it wasn't worth another fifty lashes. Walking out into the hallway, I made my way to the dining room and took a seat at the table. The food was set in front of me, and I was astonished. A full plate? This couldn't be right. That was the moment that Ghirahim walked (or more accurately, _flashed_) into the room. His cloak flowed behind him as he strode over to the table, plucking me out of my seat and throwing me onto the ground. He snapped once, and I was chained to the wall. I looked like a dog, just sitting there with some kind of collar and chain around my neck. I looked at him and huffed, throwing my head back and whining silently. I had just bathed, too! Now I was dirty all over again! "_That bastard,_" I thought, growling and sitting against the wall. My stomach rumbled as I watched him eat. It pissed me off that I had to sit on the cold, hard floor, while he and the other demons made _conversation! _I hung my head and sighed, realizing that I wouldn't be eating today. I listened in on their discussion quietly, trying to act like I wasn't hearing anything.

"Yes, he's quite the kid."

"Goddesses, you have it so much easier than we do. I wasted my first three slaves in a week, and what I did doesn't even _compare_ to what you do to _him!_"

"He seems miserable over there. Shouldn't you feed him?"

"No, no… He's been a bad boy lately." Ghirahim shot me a grin and waved his fork in front of me. I quietly snarled and pressed myself against the wall, fighting the urge to lash out.

"And he can go like that for how long?"

"Days at a time. Yes, he's a strong child." He ruffled my hair, and it took all my strength to not bite his fingers off.

"That's incredible. I wish I had a slave like him. Not all these weak, useless ones."

"Yeah, I'd give up all of mine for just _one_ like him."

"Boys, we all know that he's mine, and no one is allowed to have him, isn't that right, Link?"

I refused to answer, but that was alright. I think that the question was rhetorical. The two demons sitting across from Ghirahim marveled at how I looked, and what it took to capture me.

"I heard that he's the Goddess's Chosen Hero."

"Are you serious? I'd kill for a slave like that!"

Ghirahim was beginning to get perturbed. He cleared his throat and drew attention to himself. "I'll only settle for the best, and he's _mine._ Either of you had better not try to pull something over on me, or you'll find your heads on the opposite side of the room."

"Calm down. We're just saying how lucky you are."

"Well, at least you're right about _something._" He snapped his fingers and I felt something fall in front of me. Dear _GOD, _it was dog food. He expected me to eat this?! I was _NOT_ a dog! I refused to eat it, and I made that known.

"I'm not eating _this!_"

"Then starve."

"No! I'm not an animal! Why can't you just treat me like a normal person?!"

"Because, if you haven't realized it by now, you _AREN'T _a normal person! Now just shut your trap and eat."

I growled, and in my anger, I sent the bowl towards his head. It disappeared before it could make contact, but the food inside of it gladly spilled all over him. The two demons across from him looked at each other with wide eyes. I gasped and struggled to pull the chain out of the wall. Before any damage could be done to the surface, he grabbed me and choked me. "_WHAT_ is your problem?!" He dropped me onto the ground and sent me into a coughing fit. He called off the shackles, kicking me and standing me up, pushing me into the hallway. "Run! Fucking _run! _Unless you want your tongue ripped from your skull!"

I jumped. Ghirahim just about never cursed. I dashed into the bathroom and hid in the tub. I should've known better, but my rage couldn't have been controlled. One of the first rules he had was to not mess with his clothes, and I had just broken that rule. It somehow made it worse that he had just had my blood washed out of it, and now he had to get someone to wash it again. I sighed and looked at the faucet. At least I could bathe properly now. Drawing the water out, I felt the steam arise in the air, and it felt good this time. I stepped into the water and relaxed myself. "_You just need to calm down, Link," _I told myself, "_maybe you'll be ok this time… Maybe… Ok, so maybe not, but still, just relax…"_

The one thing I hated more than Ghirahim was the wounds that he gave me, especially his bite marks. They hurt, bled, then stung like acid. If they're left untreated, they'll swell and foam a bit, eventually making your limbs fall off. He'd never let it come to that, though. That much, I'm aware of. I had just sunk deeper into the water when he flashed in. I jumped and shrunk back into the water carefully.

"Skychild…" He sighed, "We need to talk."

"Please, master… I didn't mean to mess up your clothes, it was an accident, please don't hurt me."

"We just need to _talk, _ok?"

"I-talk?"

"Yes…" He kneeled by the bathtub, where I was still residing. "Listen, I have to say, I _was_ a bit unreasonable back at the dinner table… and even though you're my slave, I feel that I have no right to treat you that way…"

"M-master…"

"You'd better not tell _anyone_ about this!"

I flinched, thinking that he was toying with me. He grabbed my arm gently and made sure that I stayed in one spot. "I feel… unhappy with myself at the moment, so… here." He snapped his fingers and created a plate of food. Setting it on the bathroom counter, he opened the door and stepped out. "Please, come to bed when you're ready." He closed the door behind him, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"G-Ghirahim… What… What was that?"

* * *

**OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED! BUT IT LOOKS LIKE GHIRAHIM HAS DONE SOMETHING NICE FOR LINK! WHY CAN'T I STOP TYPING IN CAPS?! OH. *presses Caps Lock* Dammit, freaking caps lock -_- Gay- ass piece of shit. Anyways, what has happened here? Looks like Ghira gave Link a full meal! D'awwwwwwwwwwwwww! *fangirls***

**Next chapter up soon, guys!**


	5. Possessive

**More of this. What shall Link do? Is Ghirahim actually trying to be nice? Or is it all going to burn down into flames? Read on and find out because I can't think of anything else to write in this author's note.**

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom, feeling the air shift into a cooler, lighter form. I felt the carpet under my feet, and it was comfortable. It scrunched and shifted under my weight as I walked to his bedroom. Opening the door quietly, I walked into the place. I looked around a few times before stretching and climbing into bed. Ghirahim seemed to already be sleeping, but the sudden weight made him awaken from his slumber. Sitting up, he looked at me with tired eyes. "Hello, Skychild. Did you eat your food?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good, because you can't expect that kind of sympathy from me all the time." He tried to sound tough, but his tiredness was making his voice sound gravelly and soft. It made me laugh silently and smile in the ever-so-slightest way.

"Get in bed. You'll need your rest."

I nodded and pulled the sheets over myself, nestling into the pillow and rolling over onto my side. I opened one eye and saw him with his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He was tired, but he kept his eyes open. I propped my head up with my hand and I looked at him curiously. "Why don't _you_ sleep?"

"Sleep? I don't need sleep."

"Yes you do. You only woke up because I got in bed."

"No. I refuse to sleep. I have bigger issues than that."

"Like _what?_"

"…First off, I have to make sure that the house is secure so that no one tries to traipse on in and take something."

"Who in the _world_ would decide to walk into _your_ house? And what would they take, anyways?"

"Oh, things like vases, jewelry, money, you…"

"…What?"

He growled at me. "Nothing, nothing. Go to bed."

"Ghirahim… Do you… do you care about me?"

"First of all, it's not "Ghirahim". You refer to me as "master" or you sleep on the floor. Second of all, I care _for_ you, not _about_ you. I feed you, but I'd gladly kill you whenever I'm given the chance."

"…You're a freaking psychopath. You know that, right?"

"You should watch your words."

"Fine," I huffed, "but it's not _my_ fault that you're always angry."

"If you're implying that I'm unable to achieve emotions, you are sorely mistaken, and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"…Why are we fighting _now?"_

"A better question is, "why are _you_ trying to challenge _me?"_ Are you telling me that you haven't learned your lesson from last time?"

"No. I'm saying that all we ever do is fight."

"We're not married, Skychild. You're my slave, I'm your master. We shouldn't be fighting, only because _you_ should be listening to me."

"But you feed me _dog food!_ That's unsanitary!"

"I've heard it's edible enough."

"But it tastes disgusting! And it stains, as you know."

"Don't make me hurt you. Not while you're all bathed, and I'm not clothed properly."

"What?"

He laughed. "Ridiculous child… Did you think that I meant I was _naked?_ How funny. No, but I'd like to put on a shirt before we decide to spar any more than we have today. Besides, you've _seen_ me naked. Don't overreact, it's unattractive."

"It's not like I was willing to see _any_ of that."

"Mmm yes, I like to make you do things against your will. As I also like to make you uncomfortable. Speaking of which, how's your virginity holding up?"

"…I'm not talking about it."

"That's good. I'm planning on taking it verysoon."

My eyes shot open. "You're _WHAT?!"_

He laughed and flopped back onto his pillow. "Who taught you how to have a sense of humor?"

"Someone who's not even _near_ as sadistic as you are! That's disgusting!"

"Well at _least_ I'm promising not to kill you in the process. Get to bed. I'm tired of talking."

I cringed and tossed my head onto my pillow, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. Ghirahim fell asleep immediately. I knew that bastard was tired. I rolled over onto my side again, this time with my back facing him. I'm used to him usually entering full sleep after an hour has passed, and with that comes his possessive side. He brings me close, practically choking me and growling through his teeth. The fact that he's sleeping while he does this makes him seem at least a _little_ innocent, but he's alert, and he'll kill you if he feels you disrupt me. I know because it's happened to numerous slaves before. He grabs me tighter if he's dreaming, but he never chokes me _too_ much. This particular night was different in a way that I could _never_ describe, though. He wrapped his arms around my waist gently, nuzzling into my neck and making a noise signifying that he was comfortable. My eyes opened and slowly made their way over to look at him. He was pressed against my body in a way that I could actually call "the right way". What happened to him? It hadn't even been a few hours, and he was acting like we'd known each other for years. He was acting like I was never his slave. I was just a person like everyone else. I brushed it off and closed my eyes. I knew that tomorrow would most likely not be like this. I wouldn't get fed, I'd be beaten to a pulp, and I'd be choked at night because my master was nothing more than a selfish, lying, arrogant demon that needed to realize what _real_ leadership was.

Unless… Was he really asleep? It'd been about two hours, and if he was actually asleep, he wouldn't stir for shit. I poked him gently, whispering his name and asking him if he was awake. The only response I got was a soft mumbling and a gentle kiss to the neck. I turned red. What kind of trickery was this? It was stupid, pointless, and confusing. He was in another part of the house, I just knew it. He was being _far_ too gentle with me for it to truly be him. I tried to slide out of his grasp, but was met with sharp nails against my bare skin. He growled and pulled me closer, digging his nails into my flesh. I cried out as I felt my skin reaching its breaking point. "O-ow! Ghirahim, stop!"

His eyes shot open and he pinned me down. Just by the way he gazed at me; I knew that he wasn't fully awake yet. "What happened?"

"Y-you hurt me!"

"What? I was sleeping, that's not possible."

"Bullshit! Look!" I pointed at one of my arms, revealing the bleeding nail-marks on it.

"How did _that_ happen?"

"I tried to move and you stabbed me!"

"Stabbed you?"

"You stabbed me with your nails!"

"Well I can't help it."

"You can't help stabbing me?! That's ridiculous!"

"I'm not conscious. Whatever I do can't be helped."

"Maybe if you weren't so clingy, we could actually sleep in the same bed without someone getting hurt!"

"Quiet or I'll make those cuts bigger."

"…You know what, fine. If you want to kill me, go ahead. I don't even care anymore." I threw myself flat onto the bed. "Do it."

He paused and looked at me. His muscles tensed as his eyes traveled downward. He brought them back up and positioned his fingers in a snapping position.

"I can't." He snapped once, and vanished.

* * *

**Does Ghira have feelings all of a sudden? Holy crap. I don't even know how this came about in the form it did. One minute the both of them are fine, and then they're yelling at each other again. LAWL. Link… YOU. WANT. IT. ALREADY!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Ghirahim's Confusion

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER! ONLY BECAUSE OF A POV CHANGE! :D **

**Omg two chapters in one day. MAN I must be bored. I decided that since Ghira has gone off to whereversville, we'd do this chapter from his POV and leave Link to think some more. ^^ Kthxbye!**

* * *

I arrived at the Sealed Grounds, sitting atop the building and sighing, pressing my fingers to the bridge of my nose. The moon reflected off of my pale skin and created shadows behind me. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees. Growling softly, I replayed the few moments before I had departed from my home. I exhibited weakness. It wasn't fear, but weakness was just as bad. I had thought about how it would sound when it left my lips, and I could _swear_ that it sounded better in my head. After seeing his expression change to a gentler one, I realized that I may have opened myself up a little _too_ much to him. And what right did he have to point out his injuries to me? I knew that they were there, and it was going to stay that way no matter how much he whined… But I had vanished with such a disturbing thought lingering in my head. _I couldn't kill him._ Why not? Why couldn't such a powerful person like me bring themselves to kill their own slave? And more importantly, _why_ did I let him open me up like that? I felt myself about to simply give up and cave in when I actually heard myself say that I couldn't kill him. I was his _master!_ And I suppose that demons are allowed to let their slaves take control of them like that as well? Absurd! I refuse to believe it.

I know what it is. It's that damned Goddess, working inside of him to find my weakness. She won't get it. No, she will_ not_ get her way. This world belongs to my master now, and that can't be helped. She's a smart one, though. She realizes that if I'm destroyed, Link is set free, allowing him to go straight to the source: my master. He was given the Devine Power that the Goddess bestowed upon only a few, and his ears –those goddamn ears- allowed him to hear her. I tried to cut her off numerous times, but _of course_ I failed at doing that. She just won't shut up long enough for him to give into me. If he did that, she'd no longer be able to speak to him, and _Gods_ what a day that would be. I'd do so many things to that boy if she wasn't listening anymore. I'd poke him, prod him, cut him, bruise him, and I'd make him scream. Pain is pleasure to me, and his is the best kind. If the Goddess wasn't listening, if she couldn't hear him, oh, he'd have been mine a long time ago. Yes, I could feel the bloodlust returning now. It was wonderful to feel customary again. I seemed to have less anger inside of me when I was this way, and that anger was so unhealthy, too. Hopefully I could just go back to my home and bathe in peace (meaning, "Without any unwanted interruptions from that _blasted_ Skychild"). I just about emitted a growl, but I stopped myself. Working up too much stress could give me worry lines! I have to admit, my face is simply _flawless_, and I intend for it to stay that way. I couldn't have wrinkles and lines if that was my desire, now could I? Huffing and snapping my fingers once, I departed from the Sealed Grounds and arrived back at my home.

I shoved the doors open and walked down the hall. I stepped upstairs and threw open the door to my bedroom. Just as I had thought, the sound of the entrance slamming against the wall roused the boy in my bed. He jumped and looked up, seeing my figure in the doorframe. I was considering walking towards him, but it'd take too long, and it'd give him time to react. I appeared beside him and pinned him. He struggled, but this just made me laugh. His blue eyes were wide with fear and confusion as he thrashed and flailed around underneath me. I grabbed him from the bed by his clothes and smashed his body up against the wall. Planting kisses on him made him whimper and beg. He pushed on me, but he was just too weak to shake me. He made me laugh, thinking that he was just as strong as I was. But watching him struggle became boring, so the teasing ensued. "I'm sure you realize by now that the only way to handle a sword is with another sword… Today I'd like to take that philosophy to another level, if you don't mind."

"No."

"No, as in, "I don't mind", or no, as in, "Master, please don't hurt me! I'm too weak to handle it!"

"Neither. It's "no" as in, "Get the _fuck_ away from me!"" He sent his fist towards me and landed a blow to my face. My beautiful face! With an attitude like _that_ came a price. I held my cheek with my hand, easing away the pain and planning my next move.

"I told you before… My first rule was to _never_ disobey. My second rule was to _never _touch _ANY_ part of me, especially my face! You've broken three rules in one day! Why are you such a petulant brat?! Can't you just sit quietly and be a good slave? I mean, as all the other ones are useless, at least they know how to _behave!_ You… _YOU_ are nothing but work! You require a decent meal, a hot bath, some actual _clothes_, and on top of all that, you _still_ aren't satisfied! You aren't in Skyloft anymore, you're with _ME, _and it'll stay that way for Goddess knows how long! So sit down, shut up, and do as I say unless you'd like to be missing your eyeballs for the rest of your miserable life! I swear… you show a human some compassion and they decide that they're free of their shackles. As a matter of fact…" I _gladly_ chained him to the wall and lied back down in my bed. "Goodnight, Skychild."

"B-but…"

"…I'm at my breaking point with you today. Just go to bed."

"I can't!"

"Why on _earth_ not?"

"It hurts…"

"_Everything_ hurts you!" I growled and snapped once, connecting the chain to the ground. He fell onto the floor, making me chuckle. "Now that you're situated, go to sleep… And _no, _I don't care if you're on the floor or not. Good. Night." I turned out the lights and fell asleep to the sweet sounds of sobbing and mumbling, and a little blonde creature writhing on the floor in agony.

* * *

**OMG YES, it is done. The next chapter shall be better. But I'm trying to avoid doing a lemon as much as possible, considering that this is Ghiralink, and Ghiralink lemon is… lemony. I love all you guys who're following, favoriting (even a word?), and reviewing this story^^. U guys are awesome.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SOON! :D**


	7. Cold Nights

**This story has more chapters than I thought it would. I just wanted to get some of Ghirahim's POV in. Now we're switching back to Link. (I'm sorry for such a sudden POV change, but Ghira's just too fabulous to handle! ^^)**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

The nights spent in Ghirahim's bedroom were always cold and harsh. The only warmth I was allowed was his body heat. Without that, I couldn't be expected to be well the next morning. The floor was colder than the air, making me shiver above it. I closed my eyes tight, shutting out the sobs, moans, and other noises coming from outside. Said noises only made me have nightmares. I trembled in my sleep, imagining Ghirahim's weapons slashing at my skin. I could only see his feet, but the floor around him was wet with blood. I heard his laughter echoing in my mind, and it made me shiver more. I was jerked from sleep suddenly by a sharp pain emanating from my head. I forced my eyes open and the first thing I saw was his black eyes. I gasped and realized that the pain I felt was due to the fact that he was holding me up by my hair. He liked to do that a lot. Too much, even.

"_What_ are you crying about NOW?"

"…I had a nightmare."

"A _night_mare? How childish! If you're _really_ that lost without me," he shoved me into his bed, "then why don't you speak up?"

I cringed, but was soon surrounded by his heat. He pulled the covers over me and turned away from me. I growled and turned away from him, as well. One day, I'd kill him. He'd be dead, and it'd all be done by my hand. The idea gave me just enough strength to endure his torture. I shed blood because of him, but it'd be alright, because one day, he and his master would be destroyed. I sighed and situated myself in the bed so that I was comfortable, but the coldness had worked its way underneath my skin. I still shivered under the sheets, even if Ghirahim's warmth was somewhat helping. I cringed as the cold moved through my veins and sent chills up my spine. My teeth chattered as it consumed me and left me frozen in one place. I saw Ghirahim shift under the sheets and I sighed. Why wasn't _he _cold? _That bastard…_

I flinched as I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me closer. "_Great,"_ I thought, _"am I going to be stabbed again?"_ I tried to push him off of me, and I got a soft growl out of his throat. I tried to twist and turn out of his grasp, but he pulled me closer. "Get off of me!"

He snarled again, closing his eyes tighter. I squirmed more, finally shouting what my own mind was yelling at me. "Ghirahim! Wake up and get off of me!"

"I'm not even asleep! Now shut up and go to bed!"

"…Y-you're _not_ asleep?"

"Did I stutter?"

"…"

"Good, that's what I thought. Now do as I say, and _SLEEP._"

…He _wasn't_ sleeping? But I thought that he only grabbed me when he wasn't awake. And I'd imagine that he'd hurt me if he was conscious, but he didn't. As a matter of fact, once he felt me relax, he draped his arms over my waist, pulling my body close to his. As much as I hate to admit it, the heat felt good, and it seemed to thaw me out. I felt my muscles unwind as they warmed up, making me silently sigh. I needed to be closer, warmer. He allowed me to shift into a position that satisfied the both of us. He placed one hand on my hip, the other on my back, occasionally letting it run through my hair lightly. He slept without a shirt, which made me just a _little_ uncomfortable, but it really didn't matter. I never got to feel gentle touch, only pain and suffering, so this was unusual, and it scared me. I took in a breath slowly and prepared myself to speak. "Ghirahim?"

"What?"

"…Why do you hate me so much?"

"I…" It took him a moment to think, "I don't hate you."

"You don't? But then why do you do nothing but hurt me?"

"…I'm required to make you submit to me. That's what is expected of a slave, you know."

"But it's more than that. There's something else, I _know _there is."

"…While you may be the talk of the town, you're nothing but work and requirements. You need things that I can't give you. It's… frustrating."

"And you have to hurt me because of it?"

"…Let's not talk about this anymore."

"But I still don't have an answer."

"That's too bad. Now _please_, just stop."

"…Are you afraid?"

"No. You're trying my patience."

"Are you afraid of what the others will think if you don't treat me badly?"

"I'm never afraid. Stop. Talking."

"But Ghirahim, it's ok to be afraid. Quit lying to yourself."

A growl emanated from the back of his throat. "Shut up!" He shoved me away hard, making me come close to falling back onto the floor. I looked into his eyes with fear, clinging to the side of the bed and breathing heavily. He looked upset. I crawled over to him, attempting to comfort him.

"Ghirahim…"

"…Get out of my sight!"

I backed away slowly, letting my feet hit the floor. I turned on my heel and left out the door. Shutting it behind me, I sunk down the wall, putting my head in my hands. He was opening up to me, and I ruined it! He was actually being nice to me, and I decided to go too far and get him angry! I should've just stopped when I could've, but _no_, I always have to mess things up. I felt like I was being treated like a _person_ for once… and I blew it. Who am I kidding? When you're someone's slave, having emotions gets you in trouble. But now I had nowhere to sleep… Walking down the hall, I opened the bathroom door and sat in the tub. It was made to fit a six-foot-tall man, so I could lie in it easily. I bit my lip-a bad habit of mine- and actually held back tears. I guess it's been a while since I felt that someone cared about me, huh?

All I can do is wait it out. I hope that he'll be better in the morning. Ghirahim, you bastard, why can't you just care?

* * *

**Yesh. Link just doesn't know when to be quiet, does he? Lol I think that this was rather OOC, but hey, when a Demon Lord is under stress, **_**someone's**_** gotta deal with it.**

**Next chapter here soon guys! Keep on reading! **


	8. Dreaming in Perfection

**Dear GAWD. I just couldn't think for a few days. School starts on Monday, so… SHIT. I need to fit some lemon in here somehow… But even so, enjoy the Ghiralink!**

* * *

_A stream of light floated underneath the door. I stirred and looked over the top of the bathtub, seeing a man's shadow in the doorway. He carried a blanket in one hand and a glass of water in the other. The only feature I could make out was a slight smile as he stepped towards me. Kneeling by the bathtub, he draped the blanket over my shoulders and handed me the water, which I placed beside me for later. He caressed my cheek with one hand, casting his thumb gently over the area and drying my tear-stained face. I lightly grabbed his arm, not wanting the touch to stop. This made the man chuckle silently before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I looked into his eyes with a confused expression, not bothering to ask who he was or what he was doing. I just sat entirely still, trying to keep my breathing steady. He returned my gaze and smiled, this time kissing me on the lips gently, or, at least, without _too_ much force. He pulled away before I could ask for more, knowing that he needed to control himself. I saw his chest expand, indicating that he was going to say something. I waited anxiously, wanting to hear what the mysterious figure would tell me. However, the voice sounded all too familiar. _

"_Don't be afraid, Skychild. I won't hurt you…"_

_Those words… why did they sound so odd coming from his mouth? Did they even belong in the same sentence together? Was this even the person that I was visualizing? I'd never heard those words uttered in this house before. I backed away slowly, keeping my eyes on the figure opposite of me the entire time. He caught me before I could back into the tub any further, pulling me into an embrace. I froze. He had his scent. Blood, the warm, coppery smell you get from blood. But also some kind of fragrance. It was recognizable, but I could never put my finger on it exactly. Feeling his strong arms around me made chills run up and down my back. He pulled me a bit closer, wanting to know that I was really there. I timidly relaxed into his grasp, placing my arms over his shoulders so I was more comfortable. He inhaled again, gently kissing my neck before looking at me with his dark eyes._

"_Never think that I'm upset with you… I'm not mad."_

_You're not?_

"_I don't mean it, I just… Never think that I don't care about you, alright?"_

_Never?_

"…_Come back to bed, Link. I won't hurt you."_

_You won't?_

"_Goddesses, I… I miss you."_

_You miss me?_

"_Don't hate me..."_

_Why?_

"_Don't sadden me… Please…"_

…_I won't._

_He ran a hand over the nail marks in my arm, making me flinch. He soothed them quickly though, taking into consideration how confused I was. He placed his lips on mine gently, allowing me to see that he wasn't all bad. I pushed him away lightly, looking into his black eyes with uncertainty. He smiled and stepped into the bathtub with me, lying me down and kissing me softly. I relaxed into it, thinking that maybe this wasn't completely unpleasant after all. He spoke once again, this time with more of his usual tone, but it still wasn't threatening yet._

"_You don't like me, do you?"_

_I looked away from him, but he already knew the answer._

"_That's ok. I hurt you too much, It's about time it came back to bite me in the ass."_

_You WHAT? You hurt me TOO much? And you ADMIT it?_

_He brushed a hair out of my face, positioning it around my ear and laughing gently._

"_Look at me."_

_I blushed, turning my head to face him. He thanked me and kissed me on the forehead again, making me feel warm. He stepped out of the tub, and as quickly as the warmth had come, it faded. I sighed as he kneeled by me once more, stroking my hair and smiling at me. He looked at my water, reminding me that it was there before getting up and walking towards the door. I was still a little confused as to who it was before I heard the soft but heavy footsteps he made as he was leaving. At that moment I was certain..._

"_Ghirahim…"_

* * *

Waking with a jolt, I peered over the bathtub and stared at the doorframe. "_Just a dream…"_ I thought. Light was pouring though the small window above the tub, lighting the white room up perfectly. I saw everything, yet something was missing. I looked at my shoulders and found that there was no warm blanket around them. I turned to see beside me, and saw no glass of water there. I sighed and hugged myself tightly; trying to replicate the embrace that Ghirahim had given me in my dream, but to no avail. Closing my eyes didn't help, either. Taking in a breath, I lied back in the bathtub. "_Had I really dreamt of _him_?" _I thought, "_Had I _really_ wanted him to comfort me? Or is this house just getting to me?"_

A voice echoed through the hallway, accompanied by sounds of things bumping against the walls. _"Where_ is he?! You didn't let him out, did you?!"

"N-no, sir! I swear it!"

"Then show him to me!"

"I-I don't know where he is!"

"…Have you useless pests checked upstairs yet?"

"N-no, sir."

I heard a loud sigh mixed with a growl before I could hear footsteps on the stairs. "Well why not? He has a pair of legs, you know! I haven't cut them off yet! Look! Go! Before the lot of you are impaled and hung on the ceiling!"

Someone trudged up to the second floor. I sunk lower into the bathtub as the noises became louder. The doorknob turned and I found myself flat against the tub's surface, paralyzed with fear. I soon felt a presence in the room. Looking up, I saw Lord Ghirahim, gazing down upon me with unimpressed eyes. "So, this is where you resided all night?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He grabbed my chin and forced me to sit and look straight at him. ""Yes", what?"

"…Yes, master."

"Good boy. Did you sleep well?"

I remembered my dream and I tensed. "…No."

"Oh, why ever not?"

"…I was dreaming."

"Oh, and dreams _are_ very bad, aren't they?"

"You don't understand. Please, just don't do this…"

"But, if I remember clearly, _you_ were the one who wouldn't shut up _last night_. I have every right to speak with you about this little "dream" of yours."

"D-don't."

"Why? Are you ashamed of it?"

"…"

"Ok, well at least put this on over yourself. It's cold, and you _are_ such a delicate boy, after all." Ghirahim snapped and tossed me a blanket. After he left, I examined the thing, and saw that it looked exactly like the one in my dream. I gasped and wrapped it around my body tightly. Its scent made me close my eyes and cry a bit. I buried my head in it, so no one could see me.

Why did life have to be so hard? Why did it have to be so _fucked up?!_ All I wanted to do was save my friends. And, what? Now I'm imprisoned by someone who doesn't even love me? He's only nice to me so that he can ruin it by being a bastard again. Screw my dreams. They don't mean anything. They're just cruel reminders as to what I don't have anymore.

But I still couldn't shake that dream off like nothing. Ghirahim's eyes lingered in my mind.

_Did he actually care? Maybe he did… But wait… that's all just bullshit, right?_

* * *

**OMG so there it is. Link's having emotional problems at the moment. Don't hope for any self-harm, because I wouldn't DARE do that to our Link! Especially with all the stuff he's going through with Ghirahim.**

**I got done with an Amnesia: DD demo today. I got TWO FUCKING PARTS OF THIS LONG-ASS STORYLINE, and it pissed me off SOOO bad. I was just starting to get scared, dammit!**

**Lol so R&R plz! I'd appreciate it! Kthxguys! Next chapter here soon, hopefully!**

**-Hollow**


	9. Difference

**!THERE IS A GODDAMN POV CHANGE! READ THIS FIIIIIRRRRST!**

**More of Debbie. He needs to get some things off his chest, so let us all take a moment to enter the mind of a psychopath ;^;**

**I guess you could call this a mini-flashback? (Hollow, WTF is that?)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I stopped before shutting the door. Curiosity got the best of me (and it _really_ shouldn't have, it's one of my only weaknesses, you know), and I peeked through the keyhole at the blonde in my bathtub. He hugged that blanket like it was the last thing that he knew he could hold onto. But maybe it was the last thing he could hold onto. What's this? He seems to have thrown the thing over his head. Is he crying? Ugh, tears are so ugly… unless I'm the one who causes them, of course. Dear _gods_, what could he possibly be shedding _this_ many tears over? I would go in, but he _couldn't_ know that I'd been watching him, it displayed inconsiderate qualities. I was a well mannered demon! I couldn't just waltz in and say that I had seen him in his upset state! I turned on my heel and stepped into my sleeping quarters, sitting in a chair by the fireplace. What? You expect me to sit on the floor? Foolish. The floor is a filthy place, and to prove it, that's where the Skychild slept last night. Dirty things belong on dirty surfaces. I scolded myself for allowing him to place so much as a _foot_ in bed with me after I had cast him out to the floor.

Humans really _are_ pathetic, you know. You show them just the slightest bit of mercy, and they think themselves as laudable creatures that deserve every _speck_ of your attention. Maybe I could make an effort to be gentle towards the boy, but he'd just find a way to wreck it. _"But he _is _human… And they make mistakes, right?"_ I thought. But I make mistakes, too. For example, letting that child get in my way so many times during the revival of my master, was a mistake.

_I remember the event as the first time that I chained him to the wall. He _did_ look quite fascinating, struggling with such a frightened and confused look on his face. I revived the Demon King relatively easy afterward, and the shrill sound of his defeated screams just made me euphoric! It was getting better and better! With him in shackles, my master could easily conquer the Surface, and as an added bonus, Skyloft. And when _that_ happened, he simply gave up, knowing that his beloved "Zelda" was dead, and Hylia couldn't help anymore. His home was destroyed, along with all of his friends and classmates. And who was that being with the stomach-turning hairstyle? Groose, is it? Ah, that's right; names didn't matter anymore, because he was dead, too. I have to admit, I was quite proud of myself (without me, Master would've had to do the dirty work by hand! We couldn't have had that, now could we?). As I stepped over to his now-limp body, he hung his head in defeat. "Do you give up, Skychild?" _

"_Yes… Yes, Master, I do… I _do_ give up." The response I got was so out of the ordinary that I had to blink a couple times before answering back. The impossible child had just called me his master… I tilted his head up and forced him to face me. He still had that infamous look of defiance in his eyes, but for the time being, it was fading. I used it as an advantage and I brought him home with me. I knew that we'd make slaves of the lucky survivors, anyways. And it was only fair that I got a hold of the Goddess's Chosen Hero. If he was truly the finest of his kind (that was still breathing, considering Hylia's soul was devoured by my master), then he had to be mine. I was at the second-highest position in demon authority! It's only fair that the Skychild would belong to me! My philosophy was: I don't care how many of you want him. You can't have him, because I'll kill you if you try anything. Yes, I become quite possessive, I have to admit that. But it's not like that's a bad thing. Not for me, anyways._

Looking through the keyhole one last time, I saw something I'd never seen before. "_Is he… is he _talking_ to himself? Have I driven the poor boy off the edge of sanity?" _ I could hear him mumbling into the blanket with tears still running down his face. He hugged himself tightly, holding his legs to his chest gently.

"It'll be alright… No more monsters… No more monsters… I'll be ok… No more…"

Monsters? Dear _gods _that was the most innocent thing I've ever heard… And he had such a foul mouth… What was wrong with him? I couldn't bear to watch him any longer. I could've walked away, but for some reason I felt the need to walk into the room with him. As he saw me enter the small space, his grip around himself tightened and his eyes widened. Gods, he was truly miserable… I had injured him too much in one day. Ever since then, he hadn't been the same. Maybe he saw too much blood in those moments. He wouldn't leave the bathtub, and that was what concerned me the most. But he was brave, and he could always get what he wanted to come out of his mouth.

"M-master…"

"What is it?"

"…Could you bring me a glass of water? P-please…"

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"I-it's just… it's important that _you_ get it…"

"I need a reason."

"J-just… please. I-I need it."

I wasn't about to get upset over a glass of water, now was I? I mean, I was a person of great importance! I couldn't have such an awful temper. Summoning my magic, I created a cup of water, handing it to the shaking boy before me. He thanked me as he took a long drink from it. Once again, I could've left, but I stayed, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. I moved to touch him, but he backed away suddenly. He almost took to playing dead like an animal, but I grabbed his arm before he could scoot any further. I gently pulled him closer to me, making sure he stayed in one place. I traced his jaw with my fingers, praying that he'd begin breathing steadily soon. I before long found him grabbing my arm like he never wanted it to leave. I guided one of his hands to rest on my chest as I continued to soothe away his tears. He seemed to like simple touch like this. I'm assuming it was because he never received it. His hand dropped off of me as I noticed his eyes grow bigger. I was pulled into an awkward embrace. He failed to form words as his grip grew tight around me and his sobs became louder. I pat his back gently, moving one hand through his hair gently.

"This… this is… I can't… W-why is… I…"

"Shh, Skychild. This is no time for tears. Go clean yourself up, and we'll see what the day brings, yes?"

The small blonde looked up at me and nodded carefully, sliding his arms off of me. I returned his gaze with a soft-enough smile before leaving him to freshen up. Being "nice" usually wasn't in my dictionary, but this time it seemed to have been written there for only a short period of time. That seemed to be good enough for the Skychild, so I suppose it was good enough for me, too.

* * *

**GHIRAHIM! YOU'RE BEING NICE! YAAAAAY! WE FINALLY HAVE A HAPPIER ENDING TO A CHAPTER! I seriously don't think this is gonna be a lemon, because, I mean, just read it. They haven't even kissed yet. But there's no room for negative thoughts! I go back to school in ONE MORE DAMN DAY! And I can tell you that this isn't going to be done by then. -_-**

**This is my most successful story so far, so I thank all of you guys for the reviews, and every single one has given me the inspiration to keep going on this fic. Thx for favoriting it, and following it, because that means a lot to me. GAWD, I… I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! *tears of joy***

**There's another chapter coming soon! :D**

**P.S. If you didn't get it, Link was kind of... reliving his dream, I guess you could say.**


	10. Not Alone

**The next chapter is on its way! Tomorrow is the day that school starts up again, so… SHIIIIIIITTTTT ._.**

**What is Ghira doing? Will he finally show some mercy to our blonde hero? Read and find out further information! We're back to Link's POV, because it's been that way for the majority of the fic. Thank u for your time!**

* * *

I didn't ever intend to show my innocent side to Ghirahim, but I was so overwhelmed with feelings… What were the chances that reality would mimic my dreams? In those few moments, I felt like someone really cared dearly for my company, but I know that it could never last. Entering the kitchen and sitting on the floor was the action that started every day with breakfast, or what was left of it. I dragged myself down the wall and sighed, waiting for the barely-full plate to reach me. I was yanked from my depression by a hand jerking pulling my arm upwards.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"B-but… it's like this every morning… W-what have I done wrong, master?"

"…Why, you don't know?"

I shook my head and tried to calm my pounding heart.

"You've placed yourself on the _floor,_ child!"

"I-I'm sorry, I… What?"

"That doesn't seem fair, does it? Especially since you're the object of all my conversations." He sat me in a chair beside him and handed me a fork.

"_What in the hell…?" _I thought, staring at Ghirahim with cautious eyes. He sat with the two demons from a few nights ago, who couldn't seem to stop yammering on about the same subject: me. They seemed confused when they saw me at the table beside the Demon Lord, but they dared not say anything. After a moment of silence, he decided to make conversation.

"So… have you boys become fed up with your pitiful slaves yet?"

One of them answered back in a more-than-annoyed tone, "Ugh, have you ever tried to use one in quicksand?"

"…That seems to be one of the most unintelligent things I have ever heard… They're human, you realize that, right?"

"Well…" The demon's cheeks turned bright red as he looked at the floor, "yeah…"

I couldn't help but silently laugh. I tried to keep it hidden, but to no avail. Ghirahim saw this and looked at the two creatures across from him. "Look. You made him laugh! I order you to proceed with your dim-witted words, not that it'll be hard for you."

"It was a moment of weakness, dammit! I didn't know that they'd sink so quickly! Don't make fun of me! I didn't know…"

"…Didn't know? Ha! I'd assume that just by the name, _quick_sand makes objects sink _quickly_."

This earned another chuckle from me. "_Dammit, Link, quit laughing! You hate these guys… don't you?"_

"Your humiliation is amusing to the Skychild. I don't see why it wouldn't be. You never _were_ the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"S-stop it!"

"Why?"

"B-because you're hurting my feelings!"

At this point, I had cleared my plate. I timidly pushed it to the side, hoping that I hadn't done anything wrong. I had somewhat forgotten how to eat at a table properly after so many months of eating on the floor. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and summoned a servant from the back room. He looked a bit familiar to me, but I knew he wasn't Ghirahim's.

"Who's is this?"

The smaller demon across from him spoke up, "He's one of mine."

"And he survived the explosion?"

"No, sir… He's Skyloftian…"

"Oh. I see. Then we won't get into detail about that."

The boy looked across the table and spotted me. He timidly whispered, "L-Link?"

Holy_ shit._ "Cawlin?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, man. Which one of these is yours?"

I pointed behind me to Ghirahim, and the boy shuddered. "D-dude… Demon Lord Ghirahim?! That's their _leader!"_

"I _know._"

"Goddesses, you must have it good."

"Nah, worse."

"Serious?"

I nodded. It felt good to know that I wasn't the only Skyloftian left in this world, and social interaction was great, too. "Did anyone else survive?"

"What?"

"Cawlin… I need to know, did anyone else survive? Stritch? Karane? _Keet?_"

"…I don't think so, man."

"Just _us?"_

"Yeah…" He looked down and began to stare at me. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

"…I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright… Oh, I gotta go. Don't wanna be in trouble, right?"

"RIGHT."

He nodded and took all the plates from the table, wiping the surface down before leaving the room. Ghirahim turned to me. "A Skyloftian… You knew him, didn't you?"

"I-I went to school with him…"

"Well, isn't it good to know that _someone's_ alright?"

I nodded slowly, looking down at my hands.

"Now, now. Don't be upset…" The man kissed the top of my head gently before turning to the two demons across from him. "Be nice to that boy, understand? Don't do anything _too_ rash to him, got it?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Good… I believe we're done here, yes? Let's go, Skychild."

I nodded, but my mind was spinning. Why was he being so nice? Who told him to care all of a sudden? Goddesses, I had _SO_ many questions, but I couldn't ask them. The last time I had done so; I was abandoned and thrown onto the floor.

"We're taking a walk today. I'm sure you'll find this stroll a bit more… peaceful, than the last."

What did he mean? Was he going to hurt me? Was someone _else_ going to hurt me? Or was he being truthful? Did he really mean it like it sounded? I guess I was going to find out, considering I'm obligated to do whatever he asks. I hope that Cawlin was ok, considering all the shit that the both of us had to put up with throughout the day. But enough about that. All I was aware of was the large double-doors parting, and the sudden burst of sunlight that poured into the room. Ghirahim grasped my hand (unlike any time before) and pulled me through, taking me into the warm, open air. For once, I seemed to hear the birds chirping, the tree leaves shimmying against each other, and the soft humming of the Demon Lord by my side.

* * *

**Ghira and Link are going on a nice walk together. D'aww^^**

**These next few chapters are (most likely, I don't know myself lolol) going to be fluff and shit, so watch out for the Ghiralove!**

**The whole scenario between Ghirahim and that other demon was like…**

**Demon: S-stop it!**

**Ghira: Why?**

**Demon: B-because you're hurting my feelings!**

**Ghira: …Trololol~**

**Dear GOD this story is gonna have a crapload of chapters, I already know it is -_-**


	11. Bitter Kiss

**Last we left Ghirahim and Link, they were going to go take a nice little stroll through the street. **

**I'm back in school, and I've already got algebra homework -_- But it's almost Thursday so I'm good. **

**OMFG I was on YouTube and I heard Christina Perri's A Thousand Years and I was squealing like a mofo. It just reminded me of like… Ghira trying to tell Link how he felt or some shit like that. It's insanely accurate, especially with the whole "thread of fate" that he talks about. **

**Also… Katy Perry's Wide Awake reminds me of how Link's feeling inside right now *squeeee* **

…**But it soon turns into like… if I was to name a song… Jar of Hearts or something… but then right back to fluffiness! :P**

**Enjoy the Ghiralove!**

* * *

Genuine warmth was something I hadn't felt for months, and I have to admit, it frightened me at first. Ghirahim's grip around my hand tightened, but I wouldn't budge. Was this light going to hurt me? I wasn't going to risk it.

"Now, now, Skychild… Don't you recognize the sunlight? You've always lived closer to it than most. You haven't forgotten it, have you?"

I refused to speak. My eyes were fixed on the fervent glow ahead of me. Ghirahim grabbed me by the shoulders and bent over a bit so that his face was level with mine. "You need to be fearless, Skychild. It's only sunlight. If _this_ scares you into immobility, then what will _actual_ damage do to you?"

No words.

"…What happened to the brave boy that I met on my mission? Hm?"

I timidly gazed into his black eyes before I felt him place a soft kiss to my cheek. I immediately lit up red, and he felt the warmth rise into my face. He looked at me before taking a deep breath. "Let's go." He grasped my hand again as he led me into the blinding light. My bare feet pressed against the smooth stone path as we walked. The spaces between my toes gathered dirt, but it kind of felt good. I hadn't felt the earth under my feet in what seemed like ages. The rays of sun traversed through my hair, warming my body to its proper temperature. We casted shadows behind us, and it was a bit amusing to see how much taller he was compared to me. But the thing that really brought me into was reality was the way our shadows joined. We were connected by our hands, and it seemed like something I would've done in grade school. Why was it so warm? Why did something so evil have me in its grasp? Why was I allowing it? Who was he? What was he planning? Where was he taking me? Was I going to be murdered? Was this his intention? It had to be. I jerked out of his grip and took a step back.

"What's going on, Skychild?"

"I know what you're doing."

He furrowed his brow. "What _am _I doing, boy?"

"You know what you're doing. I'm not following you anywhere."

"_Please_ don't."

"I don't want to get hurt. I'm going home."

"This wasn't intended to be an unpleasant trip."

I turned on my heel and began trekking back to his house.

"Even if I'm being nice, I'm still your master, and you will _not_ disobey me!"

"Bite me!"

He stood dumbfounded. "Why don't you just grow up!?"

"Why don't _you_ make me?!"

He stifled a laugh. "Make you? _MAKE_ you! Wow, this is really something. You're just _asking_ for it!"

"Just _try_ it!"

I learned that I might have made a fatal mistake when I saw him disappear from sight and reappear in front of me. He grabbed my wrists and forced me back against a stone wall. I barely had time to struggle before I heard him growl and smash his lips to mine. He immediately freed one of my wrists so he could slide a hand onto my waist. This gave him an advantage that allowed him to pull me closer to his body. Resistance would get me nowhere, but I tried it anyways, raking my hands over his skin, hitting his back, and bashing my free arm against the wall I was pinned to. My muffled cries did nothing for me besides make it worse. He held me to the wall tightly, intertwining our hands and putting pressure there. Tears welled up in my eyes. Why couldn't I have just kept quiet? If I hadn't let my mind reel like that, I'd be ok right now! If I wasn't so damn paranoid, I might be having a decent time with him instead of being molested by him! I was _just_ starting to earn his trust, too. Here I go again, letting my fears get the best of me. So _WHAT_ if I died? It'd be better for everyone, so if that was his intention, I should've just let it happen… because what if it _wasn't?_ What if I could've found a way to understand him? What if I had found a way to open him up? What _IF?_ Oh, _fuck_ what ifs. They don't matter, because they only come _after_ the fact. Basically, what ifs are just ways for you to piss yourself off because you _could've_ done the smart thing, but you didn't.

I felt him press a rough kiss to my neck before stopping. He looked down at me and frowned, shaking his head and closing his eyes. After a few moments, he lifted up an arm and pointed towards his home. I stared at him for a minute before he took in a breath and spoke. "…Well, what are you waiting for? WALK!"

I jumped slightly and looked away from him. I hurriedly started to his house, trying to calm myself by counting my steps. It didn't work. I gave up and turned my head to the side. I saw him staring forward, refusing to return my gaze. Sighing, I contemplated the results of comforting him. There was no better way to die, right? Shaking my head a few times, I leaned to the side until I couldn't hold my weight. I sent myself crashing into him, but he didn't even stumble. I locked my arms around his waist and pressed myself to him. He looked down at me, and I can only imagine how pitiful I appeared. His shoulders slumped a bit, "_What_ are you doing?"

"…I'm fixing it."

He stiffened up and stopped dead in his tracks. "It doesn't _need_ fixing."

"Yes, it _DOES."_

"No, it doesn't. Get OFF."

"No! If I've learned _anything_ in the time I've been alive, it's that if you don't fix something, it's gonna get even more messed up than it already is! I'm _NOT _fucking myself over again, and I'm not letting _you_ do that, either! And I don't care if I'm your slave or your _master!_ You have feelings just like me, and you need to let them out! And no, killing people isn't the only answer to your problems! You can't fix something by destroying it… You would know." His breath hitched a bit, and I knew that I had targeted and hit on exactly what I wanted to. His face remained emotionless, but I felt his heartbeat quicken. I hugged him tighter, trying to get him to stop holding his breath. The one thing that mattered to him more than himself was his master, and on the day of Demise's resurrection, Ghirahim became a bit heartbroken. The moment he saw his master's face, he expected some thanks, even if it was a little. He didn't receive thanks; his soul was sucked into Demise's sword. After the world was under his control, Ghirahim was expecting a seat beside his ruler, but to no avail. He still wasn't free of his invisible shackles, and he hadn't received a word of thankfulness. Power was another thing he would've wanted, but he didn't get that either. My point to him was, you can't destroy the world and fix it. It's still fucked up and dirty. The world was cruel, and it would stay that way for the rest of its existence. The people in it would be just like their habitat, which brings us back to Ghirahim: Never free and useless without his master (that was what _he_ was told, anyways). He didn't like discussing it, which was exactly why I mentioned it. He needed to see that it was alright to be upset, to have innocence about you.

He tried to pry me off of him, but I just came right back. "I'm sorry," I said, "just… I'll help you. Please don't hurt me."

He cleared his throat and patted my back. "…I won't, Skychild. I won't. Let's get home."

"Yes, master…"

"…Ghirahim. It's Ghirahim, alright?"

"I… I don't…"

"I'm not your master right now. I'm Demon Lord Ghirahim, and I'd like some rest."

"… Let me come with you."

He draped his arm over my shoulders. "…Okay… Let's just walk home, Skychild. It's getting dark."

"I know. I'm tired."

"Then maybe we'll sleep when we get there. Does that sound good?"

I nodded and looked at him once before hugging his waist again.

"_Ghirahim… I like the sound of that."_

* * *

**A/N: I **_**KNOW**_** THE KISS WAS SHORT. IT WAS INTENDED TO BE. :P**

**So, Ghira flew off the handle, but at least it got fixed. :) Now they're going home to have a nap.**

**You got a kiss in this chapter, but it was pretty short. I got interrupted numerous times while writing this, so I had to listen to my music for a few extra moments to get "back in the groove" (wtf?).**

**Next chapter will hopefully come on the weekend! I love you people! You… you bring so much JOY to me. What, with all your reviews and favs and the fact that all of you are following this… Oh GODDESSES you guys, virtual group hug! *yay* **


	12. Beginning Downfall

**Oh GOD I thought that I wasn't going to be able to do chapter 12 this weekend… and I didn't. I'm hoping that there won't be any assault in this one, but I don't know. I just want this one to be sweet and cute, but knowing my mind, I'm not sure how it'll turn out.**

**Enjoy the GhiraLink!**

* * *

We arrived back at his door considerably late. He knocked three times, only to be greeted with silence. He growled and pushed a button (it looked like a doorbell… I guess I was wrong) and spoke into the speaker next to it. "Let me in, you swine… If not I'll drown each and every _one_ of you."

_Goddesses_, he sounded calm. How did he do that?_"Oh yeah…" _I reminded myself,_ "…Psychopath." _

The doors opened with a sudden jolt and Bokoblins swarmed him. They timidly touched his robes and grabbed at his arms. Accompanying this were their concerned cries of, "My lord! Are you alright?" and their sobs: "P-please, I was busy! Spare me!" He swatted them away with a flick of his wrist, and they scattered until they were out of sight. I spotted a tiny foot sticking out from behind a curtain, and I became confused. It looked like a child's foot… Ghirahim didn't have a child… did he? With who? Had it been Zelda? The _goddess?_ What? _WHERE?_ And what is the feeling I have? Could it possibly have been jealousy? "_Whoa, whoa, WHOA… You don't even know if this is his child! Calm down for a minute!_" I assumed that the jealousy I had had come from my thought of Ghirahim having children with Zelda, but…

"_What_ is _that_?"

No one spoke.

"Is it…?" He dragged the little thing out of the curtains by its foot. Now hanging upside-down, I saw that it was a small Bokoblin. But I thought Ghirahim never let them breed.

"Ooh, what were _we_ doing behind my curtains?"

It didn't respond. It had learned to be afraid of him just like the rest. He held it higher in the air, shaking it a bit, but not enough to kill it. "Whose is it?"

No response.

"_ONE_ of you must have had it! I mean, you don't expect them to just spawn out of nowhere, do you?"

Still nothing.

"I see… Then I'll incinerate it. Seeing that there's no use for the pathetic thing… It's just more work for me, so… away with it?"

I jumped out of my seat and grabbed the child from him. "No!"

He looked at me with one raised eyebrow. "What use is it to you, Skychild?"

"It's someone's _kid!_ You can't just _incinerate_ someone's child like that!"

"Why not?"

I sighed inwardly. "Think of it like this… If someone had done the same to me, you wouldn't be getting all the special treatment you are now, correct?"

"…You shouldn't be questioning my ways… but I _do_ see your point. Give the thing back to my pets."

I breathed a sigh of relief and saw a small red creature step forward. I assumed it was the father. He seemed uneasy, so I brought the baby closer to him. He tried to grasp it, but he vanished from sight before he could. On the ground was a pile of ashes. A female Bokoblin rushed forward and I handed her the child. I looked back at Ghirahim with mouth agape.

"What's wrong, boy?" He laughed and grinned evilly. I huffed and stood straight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"…You just killed that guy!"

"And his son can replace him."

"…He's not going to have a father anymore because of you!"

"So _WHAT?_"

"…" I pushed him with all my might, sending him back a few steps. "You little shit! You lost _your_ parents! So, what, that means that you can go and murder people relentlessly?! Even if they have a family to look after?!"

"I never _had_ a family." He spat.

"It's not about _YOU_! That woman doesn't have a husband, and that child doesn't have a father, just like _you_ don't! Is your main goal in life to kill everybody?!"

"If you were smart, you'd shut up."

"Considering that you call me stupid every day, I don't know_ what_ to think! The only person you have is Demise, and he doesn't even _love_ you! I _thought_ that I cared, maybe just a little, but what you _really_ are is just a bitchy orphan who can't seem to grasp what reality is! You murdered _everyone!_ _EVERYONE,_ Ghirahim! You were probably the one who killed your own family! Everyone's _GONE!_ All _my_ friends, all _your_ friends, gone! Not that you _had_ any."

"…Get to your room before I kill _you_ too."

"…No."

"_WHAT?"_

"I said no."

"…Fine." He began to walk upstairs, and I teased,

"What happened to killing me?"

"…"

"Scared, Ghirahim?"

Those words sent him into a flying rage, as he rushed down the steps and grabbed me by the throat. He slammed me against the wall so hard that the surface broke and cracked around me. "Fear is _NOT_ a way to insult me! And who do you think you are?! The goddess is _DEAD_, Link! She's dead just like everyone else! She isn't a way of protection, so don't even _think_ that you can challenge me! And my master _does_ love me! He _DOES!_" He seemed to be reassuring himself more than yelling at me. He kept repeating the same thing over and over," He does, he does, he does… Doesn't he? I-I-I only assumed…" He had forgotten that I was still pinned to the wall. Was he still, in truth, a child on the inside? He never really _had_ a childhood. The only thing he had known how to do was grow up, after all. He peered around on the floor frantically, finally realizing that I was still there and slamming me into the wall more, making it collapse completely. I fell into it and gazed up at the stairs, where I saw Ghirahim treading up slowly. I pushed my hair out of my face and cleared away the smoke from the broken wall. I heard him scream from upstairs, "Clean it up! Clean it all up! I don't want a single mess when I get down there!" His voice cracked slightly, but seemed to be the only one who noticed.

Had I really hurt him that bad? Had I injured him so severely that he would actually shed tears? It _was_ his master. The only one who he dearly cared for. The one who had wielded him in battle. The one who had always (in a way, even if it was maniacal and vicious,) smiled at him. I don't see why Ghirahim _wouldn't_ think that he was loved by the Demon King. And trying to threaten that kind of a feeling is always hurtful. Maybe he isn't as much of a psychopath as I thought… Maybe he _did_ have feelings…

And _maybe_ I _did_ hurt them.

* * *

**Well… This wasn't fluffy at all… O_O Well, we all know that Link has to fix it now, so I bet the next chapter **_**will**_** be a little sweeter. LAWL I'm so sorry. U guys were expecting fluff, but you got an epic fight. I don't know where this idea came from, but I guess I just needed something to work with. ;) Until chapter 13, I'll see mah lovely authors later! **


	13. Cuts

**Hey guys. It's the weekend so I thought that I should try to continue this. Recently, Link has gone off the deep end and now he has to apologize for his rant. Much fluff on the way! I **_**PROMISE.**_** (Which means no Lady Gaga music. Oo)**

* * *

Climbing out of the rather large hole in the wall, I retreated to the kitchen, looking around cautiously before opening the refrigerator and pulling out a piece of pie. I peered down at it and heard my stomach growl. "_God damn it."_ I jerked my eyes away and found my way back into the living room and treaded up the stairs. Below me I saw other servants rushing to clean the mess their master had left there. Rolling my eyes, I continued making my way up the steps, only stopping when I reached a pair of large doors. The cabinet next to it usually lit up the area with a candle, but it was blown out. My eyes dropped in confusion. Shaking myself out of my perplexity, I drew in a breath before opening the door with my free hand. "…Ghirahim?"

I didn't see him in the main regions of the bedroom, so I silently walked towards the bathroom and other sections. He wasn't in the chair by the fire, _or_ in his bed. I even checked the closets, but he wasn't there either.

"_Gah, look at you. Nobody loves you. You have the face of a monster, don't you? Such a handsome monster, I'll give you that, but still a monster… The Skychild seems to be correct, yes?"_

Where was that voice coming from? It was so faint that I could barely make it out. Stepping over to the bathroom, I peered through the cracked door. I found him. He was in the bathroom, standing over the sink. I could hear a slight slicing after every word he spoke.

"_Useless." _Slice. _"Filthy." _Slice. _"Unworthy…" _Slice. "_Pathetic!"_ Stab.

He let loose a simple, but yet agony-filled sigh before turning around. The image I saw made me queasy, as I viewed him with several bleeding cuts across his right arm. At the end, the knife was still there, lodged in the limb like it would be if it was pushed into a block of wood. My stomach coiled as he twisted the thing around in his arm. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but it made me realize something…

_Months ago, he had pulled me in for conversation. As I rested next to him, I noticed five scars on his right arm._

"_What are those?"_

"_Oh… My master gave them to me."_

Now I know what he really meant. I guess in all his stress and anger, he had harmed himself. It was all because of his _own_ master that he had those self-inflicted wounds. All the denial he built up in his head caused him pain, mentally and physically.

As he delved the thing deeper into his arm, I pushed the door open and grabbed it from him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Get away from me! I have a weapon this time!"

"Well quit using it on _yourself!_"

"Why? I thought "no one loved me"!"

"Look, I went too far with that… I didn't think it'd cause you _this_ much harm."

"Well you _don't_ think. My master is my only family, and for you to even _dare_ say that he doesn't care about me… It's unwise."

I sighed and grabbed his less bloody arm. "Come here." I sat him on the bed and went back to the bathroom for some bandages. The sink was covered in blood spatters, and that meant more work for me. "_Fuck. Bandages, bandages, where are the bandages?" _

"What's that on my nightstand?" I heard him ask from the other room.

"It's pie. What do you _think_ it is?"

"So you went into the refrigerator without my permission?"

"Yeah, so?"

"…At least you weren't stealing. But you _know_ that I don't eat after midnight. I intend to stay lean and limber."

"I don't care. I'm trying to be nice."

"Well be nicer and put it back."

"No."

"…Is that your favorite word?"

"…No."

"You're a clever boy; I have to hand that to you."

"Thanks… Wait, you aren't bleeding on the covers, are you?" he answered me back with a question of his own.

"…You aren't in there looking for bandages, right?"

"Wrong."

"I don't have any."

"What?"

"I assume you heard me correctly."

"So you abuse me right and left, and all this time, you had nothing to cover the wounds with?!"

"Nope."

"You're kidding."

"I don't "kid"."

I gave up and left the bathroom, expecting to see bloody sheets. I was getting pissed because I had done laundry this morning, and I had put white sheets on his bed, but I walked in to not one stain on them.

"You look exhausted."

"…What? Huh? Oh, yeah…"

"Come, sit."

I obeyed and placed myself next to him on the piece of furniture. He pulled back the sheets with his good arm, swearing when they grazed against his scars.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No. Get in."

I slid under the covers and rested my head on a pillow. _Goddesses_ I had washed these things PERFECTLY. They were actually the softest sheets I'd ever taken out of the shitty appliance we called a dryer. It wasn't _even_ a dryer. It was a sad _excuse_ for a dryer… But I won't get into that now, I can go on for hours.

He laid on his side with a hand propping up his head. "Are you tired?"

"I'm the one who does all the work around here. Of course I'm tired."

"Mmm, I see."

I shifted onto my back and closed my eyes for a moment before being forced to open them again. The weight on the bed reallocated and I knew that he had gotten up. "Mother of the Goddess, don't hurt yourself again!"

"You're quick to assume. Do you really think that I'm going to sleep in my everyday attire? It'd get all wrinkly, and then you'd have to do ironing."

"Damn you."

"I already am. You're too late."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, laughing silently. He walked back to bed as he usually does, shirtless. _Goddesses,_ that makes me uncomfortable, but I'll deal with it.

"How do I look?"

"…You ask this every night."

"What's that?"

"You look like you're going to bed, so go and do that."

"Are you uncomfortable, Skychild?"

"…Is that even a question?"

"…Fine, but you should try this. It's much more relaxing compared to tight clothes like yours."

"You would know."

"Quiet, you."

"Make me."

He grinned. "Don't start with me."

"I'm not gonna stop until you make me."

He pushed me gently. "Stop."

"No."

"Stop."

"No."

"Don't…"

"Noooo."

I felt him roll on top of me and hold me down. Grinning, he spoke to me. "If you don't stop, I'll have to get violent."

"Violence gets us nowhere."

"I say otherwise."

"I'd ask you to prove it, but I don't feel like getting these sheets dirty."

"You're gonna get _something."_

"Oh, goddesses."

He smirked before pulling me closer. My cheeks lit up red when he closed the distance between us. I gave in without thought, snaking my arms around his neck and drawing him closer to me. His hands came up and ran through my hair gently, gripping and tugging now and again. A muffled hum escaped my lips as I began to feel the need to move more. I subconsciously licked his lips and asked for more access. He concurred, opening his mouth in the slightest way and allowing me to slip my tongue in. I felt rather unskilled, because of how… advanced, _his_ tongue was, but I said nothing, in fear that I might do something wrong. I depressed myself into the sheets more, realizing what he wanted. I wanted it, too, but I was afraid to admit it. He pressed kisses along my jawline and down my neck, leaving hickeys and wet marks all over. He paused to steal another kiss from me, only to go back to work, snapping his fingers and leaving me shirtless. I reddened immediately, seeing his eyes graze over my bare skin.

"Who made _that_ mark?"

I sighed, "_You_ did and you know it."

"Did I? Let me fix it." He dragged his tongue over the healing wound on my chest, running it over a sensitive area in the process. I couldn't stop a sharp gasp from slipping past my lips. It caused him to sit up and look at me. "Did that feel good?"

"…No."

"You're such a bad liar, Link." He went back down and, instead of licking, he began to suck. I unintentionally placed my hand on his head, wanting him to keep going.

"Ah…m-more…"

"_More?_ But if I gave you more you'd have to do laundry."

"…_Fuck, _you're right_._"

"How's about we go to sleep _now,_ and see about it in the morning?"

"…Yeah, that sounds good." I pulled myself up next to him, gladly taking in his body heat. "Ghirahim?"

"Yes?"

"This didn't turn out how I wanted it to at all."

"That makes two of us."

"I came in here to apologize, and…"

"…and you end up nearly making love to a demon."

"…Yes."

"Mmm… Thank _goddesses_ you aren't female."

"Why?"

"You'd get pregnant and carry the child for about a month before you were eaten alive."

"…Um…"

"It's ok… That's never going to happen."

"For once, I'm taking you up on that."

"…You came to apologize, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to. I _did_ make quite a scene out there."

"No, you had a good reason for it, and I had no right to make you feel… threatened."

"Threatened… that's a good word for what I was feeling."

"Mmm…"

You know what I'm feeling _now?_"

"No, what?"

"Tired."

"Me too."

"…I guess that means we'll sleep now?"

I nodded silently.

"Very well. Goodnight, Skychild. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you… Please don't hurt yourself anymore."

There was a prolonged pause before he replied, "I promise, I won't." He kissed the top of my head gently before relaxing and resting his head on a pillow. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me closer. Each breath I took in had the scent of him with it, and Goddess _knows_ I had pleasant dreams because of it.

* * *

**Great, now this story has another reason for being rated T: mild self harm. WHAT THE FAHK IS WRONG WITH ME?! **

**I disobeyed myself and listened to Lady Gaga. It made me write 'bout sexual things *hurr* **

***ahem* So, you all finally got a (somewhat) arousing love scene, but you probably were pissed that they didn't go all the way, right? It was intended to be like that. So no flames.**

**Oh my **_**gawd**_** it took me two-and-a-half hours to finish this chapter. It's currently 2:30 in the AM, and I haven't even put down my bed yet. W. T. F. Oh well, at least it's the weekend. No school… but a shitload of homework instead! :P You can thank my algebra and language arts teachers for that. -_- **

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**

**-Hollow**

**P.S: Is Ralis x Link sex considered bestiality, or…? IT'S JUST A QUESTION. lol**


	14. Pain to Pleasure

**Hey guys, I'm back. School has been a piss off this week. My friend was asking a kid in my 5****th**** if he was gay (O_O), and I got my journal (full of Marth x Ike) taken away for a portion of 6****th**** period. Mother of **_**GOD**_** what a week this has been. But I'm going to continue on this fluffy streak (hopefully) with Ghira and Link (nope lolol). I feel like I need to release some stress through fanfiction, so here we go! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! (Btw, I wanna write more Ralis x Link, and I'll be doing that after I finish this fic)**

**I was listening to Auburn, Ellie Goulding, and Paramore while writing this, so I'm assuming that this will be REALLY fluffy… But you never know. (Probably not because I just got an epic idea off of Deviant Art :D)**

* * *

I woke feeling queasy and more than anything, different. Slipping out of Ghirahim's grasp, I treaded towards the bathroom. I felt strange, like I wasn't in my own skin. Maybe if I freshened up and took a bath, I'd be ok. I pulled the knob and drew out clean water, letting the tub fill while I undressed. I scratched myself numerous times with my nails as I did this, seeing the white marks that I left turn to red. I became confused. Yesterday, my nails were cut short, but when I looked at them now, they were longer and kind of sharpened. I shrugged it off and sat myself in the bathtub, reaching for the shampoo and soap bar. While washing the dirt off my skin, I noted that I was pale. That came as no surprise to me because of the nausea I had felt earlier. The only time that it began to bother me was when the complexion wouldn't fade. Raising an eyebrow, I pulled the plug and released the water from its container. Carefully stepping out of the tub, I walked to the mirror with a towel, covering my face and drying the water out of my hair. Emitting a sigh, I cleared the last drops out of my face before removing the towel so it could tend to the rest of my body. I didn't bother looking into the mirror until I was completely dry, so when I glimpsed upward, I jumped. What the _hell_ was staring back at me? Red eyes and dark-brown (almost black) tresses accompanied a pale face that grinned devilishly in my direction. I found myself slightly attached to the figure, but when I found myself smirking at the image, I refused to move an inch. I gave up because watching this thing in the mirror was too much. I reached up to touch my face, and just as I suspected, the figure motioned in the same way.

I was him.

He was me.

What was I?

"I _say…_ you've transformed _beautifully!"_

"…What?"

"It's about time, anyways."

"What do you mean, "transformed"?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember _WHAT?_" I asked, almost demanding to know what the Demon Lord had done to me.

"When you… _basically _handed yourself over to me, you _also_ agreed to do whatever I want. This includes possession."

"You… you _possessed _me?"

"Not really… but when our lips met last night, it became almost unavoidable."

"So you tricked me… I knew you'd never care."

"It wasn't _my_ fault that you so desperately needed to release sexual tension at that moment."

I growled inwardly, but held my tongue.

"You know, Link… if you wanted to, before I destroyed her… you had a goddess to make love to, but you refused. I find it fascinating that all you seemed to do is save _her_, but you just about gave yourself to _me_ last night. Am I _really_ that charming?"

"Don't…"

"Don't," what?"

"Don't try to convince me that everything was fake. You weren't lying about the scars on your arms! You weren't _lying_ about the way your master treats you, so don't give me that shit! Do you know what you've done to me?! I'm a monster now… I'm a demon… just like _you._"

"One, you're only _half_ demon. Two, it's temporary, so I don't want you telling me about the things I've done to you."

"Temporary? Bullshit."

"Well, it's _partially _bullshit… You'll remain in that form until I allow you back into your original body."

"WHAT?! But I don't _want_ to stay this way!"

"Too bad. How many times have I told you that when you yell, you get nothing but punishment in return?" He teleported closer to me, spanking me before shoving me forward. I gasped out of pain and possible pleasure. I let loose an irrepressible giggle and grinned mischievously before shaking my head and cringing. Ghirahim smirked and came up behind me, breathing down my neck. "It's wonderful, isn't it? Your body responds to pain as if it was pleasure. I'm sure I'll have fun with that… but it won't get _too_ bloody. That would be just distasteful. It'll be an advantage for you, too. Pain won't be a problem when you're like this."

I shoved him away, earning a nip at my ear. I silently moaned and turned red when I realized what I had done.

"Don't you see how good that felt?"

"It _didn't_ feel good! It hurt!"

"Exactly. Now just relax… or you can tense up and struggle… whichever option feels best."

"W-what're you going to do to me?"

"Whatever I want. Now that you're basically pain-resistant, you might actually enjoy yourself."

I writhed underneath the man, who had now pinned me to his bed and stuck me there. "N-no! I don't care how many things I'm resistant to! I don't want this!"

"Hush, boy… it'll only feel worse if you keep moving. Then again, if you want it to be better, keep hurting yourself."

I continued to struggle, refusing to do _anything _with him.

"You have another personality contained inside of you at the moment. It won't hurt to let it show for about… I'd say half an hour."

"Half an- what?!"

"Link, shut up. You angered me, so now I'll hurt you. It'll only be painful if you keep being yourself."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"You'll understand once you're in pain… Be still. You don't want any more trouble now, do you?" I didn't have time to make another noise before his clothes began to vanish. I couldn't help but feel a presence arise inside of me. Holding it in wasn't an option. Soon I was _being_ consumed by it. Then I _was_ consumed by it.

Then I _became_ it. No stopping my "other personality", I was all his now.

* * *

**Maybe we can get some lemon finally? I want you guys to comment and tell me if you have been waiting for this moment, and if you have, how long have you been waiting? Thanks for following the story, and the faves help me to keep going. I SWEAR I saw a picture on Deviant Art and it gave me this idea. I was SO damn happy to finally be rid of my writer's block, and we finally get the lemon we all deserve! I love you guys! Thanks for supporting me throughout this!**

**NEW CHAPTER SOON! :D**

**-Hollow**


	15. First Feelings

**Oh my god I swear I'm going to be SO tired tomorrow, but I read over chapter 14 and wanted to begin the lemon right away. It's almost midnight, so… crap. Enjoy. I need my energy for this fic. My MP3 doesn't have batteries right now, so it's playing out of sheer willpower.**

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

A pinch was all it took to make me shiver. A _bite_ made me moan, and I my own blood was running down my neck. I soon found it was gone, and I blamed Ghirahim… not that I minded at the moment. I felt trapped in the small space I was allowed. Snaking my arms around his neck, a pulled myself up, attempting to do the same that he had done to me.

"Now, now… no biting."

I whined. Dear _GOD_ my other form was insane. It wanted blood. It _wanted_ lust. It wanted everything I didn't… but I was stuck in a piece of its mind, cast off and sent away so it could take over me.

A sharp pain suddenly struck my right arm, making "me" gasp and squirm a bit, readjusting myself beneath him. The simple action of sucking on my fingers had become violent, but, oddly enough, I wasn't minding. He bit at the limbs slightly, causing hums to escape my lips here and there. The blood that trickled down my arm didn't faze me. If anything, I was feeling… aroused. A slight blush crept up onto my face as the heat arose in my face. Ghirahim moved back up to my neck, leaving kisses, hickeys, and bites here and there. He licked away the blood, each time it became more painful, enticing me further. I attempted to do the same to him a second time, but was pushed back down.

"Mmm, this is supposed to be _painful,_ sweetheart. You're _not_ going to get your way, and this _is_ going to hurt. Relax yourself unless you like seeing stars."

I wondered to myself what he could mean. The thought of whips and chains didn't bother me now that I was basically possessed by him. If anything it promoted my desires. What was going on with me? Why was this new form so lusty? Why did it _want_ Ghirahim? Why was _I_ beginning to want Ghirahim?

"I can almost _hear_ you thinking, Sky Child. I don't want you making any surprise appearances during these moments, understand?"

"But what if it's been me this entire time?"

"Then, considering that you wish to fulfill fantasies, both mine and yours, I'll let you stay… But if you refuse while we're both lascivious…"

"…"

"Oh for the love of the goddesses..."

"English. I need _English._"

He sighed deeply, cursing at my lack of knowledge, he hated using regular words. He almost always refused, saying that he sounded "immature". "What I'm saying, is if you kick and scream and back out while we're both… oversexed, I guess you could say… then I'm going to be _really_ upset with you, got it?"

I nodded, feeling my common sense leaving again. The creature was back, and it was starved. What I heard come out of my mouth made my jaw drop mentally. "Now… we both know I've been a very _naughty_ boy… and don't disobedient slaves need punishment?"

He smirked deviously. "I was just getting to that before…" I actually covered his lips with a finger, motioning for him to stop talking. I _insulted MYSELF_ afterwards, trying to show him how much of me wasn't there.

"…Shh, shh. You don't need to worry about him. He's gone for as long as you want."

He didn't speak; just listened. He listened to "my" voice talk into his ear, and he felt "my" hands travel teasingly over his arms. My other form loved being in charge, and I was starting to like it, too. Just as the warm feeling was being built up in my chest (and other places), the positions were flipped.

"You didn't expect me to just sit there and take it from a half-breed, did you?"

I grinned evilly, "You never know. I've always got a chance, right?"

"Hmmm you might be harder to deal with than I thought."

"Am I going to be a problem, master?"

"No, no… Unless you struggle and whine."

"I'll behave," I stated mischievously, "I'll be a good boy."

"Hm. You're already better trained than the Sky Child ever was." He ruffled my hair, making me purr softly. My other form was getting impatient. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was progressing into lower regions, making me uncomfortable with my tight clothes. I growled quietly, tugging on the demon's arm. He seemed to read my mind, peering down and giving me a look that said, "Really?" With a snap of his fingers, my garments began to dissolve into small diamonds, that _also_ dissolving when I was naked. He seemed to become interested after a moment or so of planning. "This is the first time I've seen this much of you… it looks very pleasing."

I chuckled, "You aren't that bad yourself."

"You _still_ have an attitude on you, don't you, boy?"

"Born and raised with one, it's never going away."

"Mmm, I see…"

"…"

"…Well, this was meant to be painful, so don't expect me to prepare you."

"I wasn't even thinking of it."

"Good boy. Now, stay calm, and this _just_ might feel better than intended."

"Nnn….. WAIT!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Goddesses, Link, is that you?"

I grinned and laughed devilishly. "No. I was going to ask, do you like Missionary?"

"That's my favorite, actually."

"Thank goddesses."

* * *

It started off light, the pain only stinging and nipping at my skin, but after a moment of time, it _hurt._ The feeling rushed through me, leaving me exhilarated and feeling better than I had felt in years. I cried out in pleasure, my other half taking joy in whatever probably would've hurt me if I was in my real body. In all honesty, I _did_ feel good. I _did _want more. I _did_ want _him_.

I imagined my first time to be sprawled out on a bed, making love to a beautiful girl who would start a family with me… but instead I was _pinned_ to a bed, in Missionary position with a lusty Demon Lord above me. All in all, it didn't feel that bad. My other form made it so it hurt less, and my still-human mind helped me to realize what was going on. As much as _I_ wanted to talk, my other half was the one who spoke.

"I've been longing for the moment that I could do this..."

"S-so you admit that you want me?"

"Considering there's no turning back now… yeah."

I bit my lip, trying to suppress a moan. Failing, I let loose his name. "G-Ghirahim…" I gasped out, "More…"

And he obeyed, earning cries of "ah, ah, ah" with every thrust. I slipped a hand over my face, attempting to hide my treacherous emotions from him. Of course, he didn't mind as long as my legs were hugging his back, and _I_ didn't mind either. A chain of curses and profanities left my mouth as the satisfaction built with the pressure in my lower back. With his quickened speed came more moans and more of a desire to feel even better. Sliding a hand over my own length I began to stroke along with his thrusts. A guttural cry broke away from my throat as he pushed deeper, harder. My erotic heartbeat made me shiver; leaving chills all down my spine. My other half begged for more, but I wondered what "more" was. Ghirahim answered my question by leaning down to bite my neck again. All the combined pleasure, adding the fact that I had turned sadistic in a matter of hours, made me near orgasm faster than I ever had before. I told him I was close; he just wouldn't stop. Ramming all the way in and pulling out harshly, only to slam in again and hit the bundle of nerves that is so hard to find, I couldn't handle it, moaning and squirming, screaming his name, and even then, whispering it with profanities to go along.

"I-I can't take much more!"

"Let me work…" He became needier, hooking my legs over his shoulders and holding them in place gently. He wouldn't let me release until he did. Bringing a hand to rest on my stomach, he groaned softly.

"D-dammit, Ghirahim! I-I can't…"

"…You don't cum until I do."

"B-but… ohhh _fuck_."

"I'm sorry but it's the rules."

"I don't even care anymore. Just… ah… harder…"

He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"J-just… make me feel good… _please._"

"I'm getting there… Just be patient."

I massaged my own member to the timing of Ghirahim's movements, forgetting about the rules and limitations altogether. As he went faster and his thrusts became harder, my noises became louder. I never thought it was possible, but I screamed. I _screamed_ with unimaginable pleasure, the pressure in my back finally giving up as the Demon Lord (in _all_ his _wonderful _hospitality) let go inside of me. I released at the same time, my body giving out entirely when it was over. The only thing that I had the energy for was a bath, which I i_nsisted_ I take alone. After I felt clean enough to set foot in bed, I did exactly that, faltering as the sheets wrapped around me. I closed my eyes, blocking out their red hue from view. I turned away from Ghirahim, who, if wasn't ordered to shower, probably wouldn't until I was fast asleep. We were both clean now, but I was an impure hero now, and Goddess _knows_ how he'll be treating me from now on.

* * *

**THIS WAS MY FIRST LEMON SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T KILL ME. I'm freaking tired, it's 2:00 am over here, so I need rest before school tomorrow. I was trying to make this sexy scene as… sexy… as possible, but I failed, I know. Don't give me any of that "this sucked" shit, because I know it did. This was a FIRST for me, ok?! LINK TURNED INTO A SADISTIC FREAK LIKE GHIRAHIM, SO IT'S SADISTIC AND UNREASONABLE SEX, OK?!**

***ahem* Sorry. I'm tired. I luv u guys. I hope this didn't ruin the story. Bye *bags under eyes are weighing me down -_-* **

**-Hollow **


	16. Gifts We'll Never Get

**I give a HUGE-ASS thank you to LatteDah. Without your art, I wouldn't even be on chapter 15 right now! You are a freaking LEGEND in my book. THANK… YOU.**

**And Yueki… Dear GOD, I never would've written this if it wasn't for that sexehh slave outfit you made for Link. I love both of you guys so much for the inspiration, and I give you credit for all ur property, because without it, this story would've never happened! (I hope you read this because I'd look just plain STUPID doing this intro/ Author's Note. -_-**

**Next on the list…**

**Ghirahim and Link finally get it ONNNNNNN… AND I wrote my very first lemon. Link was possessed by his other form, (depicted as a figure with resemblance to Dark Link) or his half-breed form. There was blood, but not too much, because, to quote Ghira, it would be "distasteful". I thought we should spend some more time with Possessed! Link before he leaves us for a while. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

God dammit I was in so much pain. I mean, I hurt _everywhere._ But I was still feeling the dopamine rush through me. I was covered in bruises and bite marks, and I _refuse_ to speak about more private matters. All I'll tell you is that I was in pain _everywhere…_ as in _EVERYWHERE._ I was too lazy and weak to leave Ghirahim's bedroom, so I stayed there, wondering how messy the sheets were. I had specifically told him a few nights ago that I didn't want laundry… That bastard. I didn't even _know_ how to wash out what was on the sheets, and I preferably didn't want to, whether it was mine, Ghirahim's, or both.

I surprisingly didn't feel violated. I didn't feel loved, either. I felt… bad… For lack of a better word, of course. Not sick bad, EVIL bad… Merciless bad. _Cruel_ bad. I felt like a demon, but that's kind of what I was at the moment. I desired his touch; I needed to feel him. I wanted to be in control again… like I was last night. I wonder how many new privileges I had now that I had changed. I felt like I knew the rules already, but they were breakable. That's what they were for, right? If you don't break the rules, you're nothing but some random goody-two-shoes wanting attention that you'd never get. To get attention, you needed to not just want it, you had to demand it. You had to order people to give it to you; otherwise survival chances were small… But nobody can get attention like I can, that much I know. I'm just too much to resist. Even my master can't refuse me. When you're pain-resistant, no one can touch you. A mischievous smile tugged on the corners of my mouth as I lifted my arms over my head and sighed contently.

"You're finally up. You have work to do, get out of bed."

"But I'm so _tired._"

"That's just too bad for you, then. Up, now."

"It's not _fair. _Why can't _you_ do it?" I said, crossing my arms and pouting a bit.

"Nothing's fair anymore. I'm not grabbing _any_ cleaning tools; that's your job."

"No," I corrected, "_my_ job is to sit and stay like a good boy, remember?"

"Hmph."

"…And if I'm sitting here, then who'll do the cleaning?"

"Don't be a smartass."

"The only plausible answer is _you._"

"I refuse to clean. I'll grab your materials for you if you're really _that_ pathetic."

"Most of it is your fault… but you were good, I'll give you that."

"You were the one trying to get an upper-hand. I told you numerous times that you wouldn't get your way… and I _also_ told you, and I quote, "No biting.""

"Did you _really _expect me to listen?"

"You may be harder to deal with than the Skychild."

"Hey, like you said, I'm a boy with needs. If you can't fulfill them, I'll just keep whining."

"Just get up. Or I'll have to spank you."

"Bite me."

"I swear you're such a tease."

"Is that a good thing, or…?"

"Sometimes. But right now, I'd advise you to quit."

I sighed heavily. "Yes master. I'm sick of this; I'll get to cleaning."

"Good boy." He taunted, ruffling my hair.

"Where are my cleaning tools?"

"You know where they are."

"Yes, but if I'm so _pathetic,_ then shouldn't you get them _for_ me?"

"To be _entirely_ straightforward with you, you're an ass."

"Thank you. Now where are they?"

"You're dominance won't last, Skychild." He warned, beginning to walk out of the bedroom.

"Ok, I _totally_ believe you."

"Quite an attitude you have there."

"I know, don't you love it?"

"It's fascinating how much you've changed in a matter of days."

"I haven't changed _that_ much. I'm just… more resourceful."

"You've learned from the best, I presume?"

"Mmm."

"Honestly, as difficult as you are, you're a pleasure to be around."

"How come?"

"…Because you aren't complaining right and left anymore."

"I _guess_ that's a good reason to like me."

"Why so disappointed?"

"I thought it was because of how sexy I turned out."

"Hmm… that too."

My ears perked at that. "Thank you, master."

"You're welcome… I prefer black over blonde anyways… and red over blue, as well. I've had past slaves become Bokoblins. I have to say, I was cautious about changing such a pretty child… and a Skyloftian, at that." Ghirahim toyed with a lock of my hair while speaking, making me slightly uncomfortable. I shifted my weight off the bed and into his lap. Hey, like I said earlier, if you want attention, you have to demand it.

"What're you doing?"

"I don't _wanna_ clean."

"You have to. I'm ordering you to."

"But I don't _wanna._"

"Just clean my bathroom and you can stop."

"But the bathroom's all gross."

"It is _not, _and I don't care."

"I'd like to see _you_ do it."

"No. That's why I have you. You promised me you'd clean."

I growled softly.

"Be a good boy and listen to your master."

"Please don't make me."

"Hmm… Do you like presents, Link?"

I nodded curiously, coming closer to his face.

"Then I'll _give_ you a present when you're done."

"Can I have it now?"

"No. You'd be too tired to do the work."

"Can I have _part_ of it?"

"Well, that'd just ruin it, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but…"

"…No buts. Now go and clean up, ok?"

I huffed and pulled myself off of his lap. "Yes, master…"

I knew I wasn't going to get a "present" afterwards, but I know that Ghirahim likes to feel right about things, so I didn't say anything. Grabbing a sponge, I headed towards the bathroom. I wanted a bath _so_ badly. Maybe later. I'd do that before I'd do laundry. Yeah, that sounds good. Now, off to do my chores.

Don't want to keep master waiting.

* * *

**There it iiiiis. Link turned into a **_**naughty**_** boy, didn't he? ;)**

**Typos in my own writing piss me off. They take away from the story, I think. So how did I do? Almost no one reviewed the last chapter, but I got a shitload of followers, so I guess it was good! I'm sorry; I just wanted input on that lemon. It was the most difficult part of the fanfic to write, so if I did bad (or good) I wanted to know. It's ok tho. I'm not **_**making**_** you do it. This is America, after all.**

**Next chapter's coming, but I'm not sure what it'll be about. Ideas?**

**-Hollow**


	17. The Inner Chambers

**GUYS… I finally bought Amnesia. It's scaring the living shit out of me, but the custom stories are a bitch to install. Alexander's painting is what scared me the most. First, the drawer opens without warning, and then I look over at the painting, and… AUGHHH. I swear I ran out of that room so damn fast you have no idea.**

**AAAANYWAYS… Link was about to go do chores when we left him, but chores are so BORING. We're just skipping forward to another moment in time. But I think we need more of Possessed! Link, because he's just so sexehh, don't you think?**

**Besides, LAAANK needs to get his f*cking act together and he's **_**just**_** getting his courage back. We need more before he gets beaten again. *lolwhenwillthathappenwe'llneverknow***

**P. S.: If you don't enjoy gory love scenes, leave. Then again, if you've been here since chapter one, I'm sure you're ok with it by now -.-**

**Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

Ghirahim calls me a naughty boy. He says that I need to be punished. I like punishment.

"Slave, come here."

I nod and step over to him silently. "Yes, master?"

"I have a sudden need for… red water, if you get my idea."

"Is your bloodlust returning _already?_"

"It seems it is… but no matter. I'd like you to follow me to the inner chambers."

"What, no "please"?"

"I'm your master. I don't need to use "please" when I speak to you."

"But you know your manners."

"So do you. Shut up."

I sighed, making it known that I was aggravated. Ghirahim responded by standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "Are you coming or not?"

"You'll have to cuff me if you want me to come over there without a proper "please"."

"I _will_ do that if it's absolutely necessary."

"For the love of the goddess, just use your damn manners."

He let loose an exasperated sigh and his shoulders slumped a bit. "Skychild will you _please_ come here?"

I grinned devilishly and snickered under my breath, "yes master."

"Good pet. Now follow me."

He led me through a tunnel. It was dark and cold, and the floor was muddy. It wasn't _fair._ Ghirahim had robes on over his clothes, but _I_ was forced to walk barefoot, in thin, skintight fabrics. I huffed and saw my breath come out in a small, white cloud. Gasping, I realized that the air was getting colder the deeper we went. Throwing myself into the Demon Lord, I wrapped my arms around him, trying to gather warmth.

"What are you doing now?"

"You're being mean to me."

"How am I doing that?"

"The floor is as cold as ice, and the air _has_ to be below zero degrees."

"Your point?"

"I'm freezing!"

"And why should _I_ care?"

"Because if I freeze, you won't have any blood to drink!"

"Wow you catch on fast."

"…Give me a robe."

"No. You're too short; you'll get it all dirty."

"Then carry me."

"Why should I resort to carrying _you_?"

"Because you have two arms and you can."

He furrowed his brow and growled softly. Giving up, he picked me up and placed me under his robes. "Get comfortable, because I'm only doing this once."

"Thank you, master."

"Quiet. I feel ridiculous."

Aww, I'm sorry… But you're really warm, nonetheless." I nuzzled into his neck, getting warmer as I did so.

It was a long walk; I had time to take a considerably long nap on the way. The only thing that woke me was the cold slab I was suddenly placed on. "Master…?"

"What is it?"

"Where are we?"

"This is the end of the tunnel, Skychild."

"What is it?" Red lights emanated from candles strewn across the room. The space was empty besides a table, some candle stands, and the solid block I was laid upon.

"It's a ritual chamber."

"I like the atmosphere. It's… arousing."

"It's supposed to be." I moved to sit up, but he gently pushed me back down. "You'll have to stay in your current position… unless you want me to _chain_ you down."

I made an uncomfortable noise through my lips, trying to get in a suitable position. He rested a hand both on my neck and stomach, examining me thoroughly. He recited a number of words, moving his fingers expertly just above my skin. Chills ran up my arms and legs as he finished the spell, sterilizing my stomach before bringing a small scalpel to it. "Master…"

"Is it nice?"

"Mmh…"

He pressed the area, pushing more liquid from the cuts. He brought his tongue to it, collecting the blood and swallowing it. I shivered, feeling the warmth against my skin. His cuts were precise and careful, making sure to not stab or scar me. He made more incisions along my stomach, cleaning each one with his tongue. I felt his name get carved into my leg, not that I minded. That meant that he'd have to lick me all the way up to my hip. It tickled, but it was a sensation that no one else could replicate. The pain was the best part, considering that my body identified it differently. I hummed contently, feeling my top move up higher so he could work on my chest.

It began to get more intimate. He refrained from cutting me and began to bite, sucking on my nipples and piercing my neck with his teeth. My eyes closed and I submitted entirely, pulling him closer to me. Our lips collided for a moment before he was back to work on my body. I knew what was headed my way, and I wanted it. I wanted it _bad._ I needed it, and that's exactly what I told him as I felt myself hardening.

"M-master… I need it."

He didn't respond (unless silence is a response), but instead he climbed on top of me, leaving more marks on my neck. My breath quickened as I began to slip my shorts off in desperation for space. He aided me in doing this, but, as he had told me before, he wasn't responsible for my own pleasure. I saw my clothes disappear, but I never wondered where they were. I was too busy managing my lust.

Stepping off of the slab, he pulled me close to the edge. After he removed his own attire, he hooked my legs over his shoulders. I anticipated it, feeling my breath hitch and come quicker. My red eyes met his black ones for a moment before I couldn't hold them open. He moved inside, taking into consideration what position I was in. I gasped as he began to move. I pleased myself as this happened, making the feeling even better. I put an arm behind my head, resting on it. Creating my breaths so they timed with his thrusts, I felt chills race down my spine. My toes curled as he pushed deeper and moved faster. The pressure in my back increased, and I had all but remembered the coldness in the air. I felt myself heating up as he moved and I stroked faster. I let his name tumble from my mouth numerous times, cursing as my eyes rolled back into my head. My lips were parted in the slightest way, allowing shallow breaths to escape, but _not_ breathing made it feel better. I opened my eyes a little, just enough to see him. He reached my sweet spot at that moment, making me suddenly cry out. He let a groan leak from his mouth at the same time, and I could see his breath. He kept his pace, but only hit upon that _one_ spot, repositioning himself at times to strike it from a different angle. My moans came higher and higher as I felt myself reaching my climax. Stroking myself harder, and desperately voicing for him to go faster, I arched my back, letting go a pleasured scream before coming out onto his stomach. He lasted a couple more minutes before doing the same, weakly pulling out afterwards and falling onto me. I tried to not fall asleep. It was too cold. He spoke up, out of breath and tired. "Are you fighting sleep as well?"

I only could respond with an "mmh", but he understood, lazily snapping and taking us both back to his bedroom with ease. We found ourselves exactly where we wanted to be: in bed. I didn't have the energy to smile, but I would've if I could've. I pulled the covers over us, wrapping myself in them and resting my head on a pillow. Scooting closer to him, I put my arms around his waist. We slept naked, and I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would.

"Goodnight, my pet…"

"Goodnight, master."

* * *

**Well… I knew this was gonna be a love scene, but I didn't realize that it would become a full-blown one. Dear GOD I have to guarantee you that this was my yaoi fangirl side emerging.** **I think that I was simply too cautious with the **_**first**_** sex scene, so I wasn't confident enough, but I actually **_**like**_** this one.**

**I think this is the start of something new for Ghirahim and Link, but what do I know? This could lead to our next torture scene (but it won't, I **_**PROMISE)**_**… I love you guys. You stuck with this story for all 17+ chapters, and you're still going. GOD you people are amazing… You read my crap, and review it, and follow it, and… *tears* YOU'RE ALL SO DAMN SUPPORTIVE! *ahem* I'm sorry. I'm ok now 0_0**

**Next chapter will be here soon I hope! Luv you guys! **

**-Hollow**


	18. Love Is Not Impossible

**ERRMAHGUUUURRRDDDDD! I finally have something! I said I'd continue Slavery, so here is a new, improved version with a more extravagant, flowing plotline. Link's slave outfit belongs to Yueki. I AM A DISCLAIMERRRR! I'm sorry. I'm just excited because it's Halloween, and my writer's block just cleared up, and… and… OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPEH! Omg just enjoy this! It's a NEW CHAPTER! YEAH!**

* * *

Oh goddess… where _was_ I? What happened last night? Why did I hurt so much?

Oh. _That's_ why.

Ghirahim had destroyed me. He'd fucked me up in the worst aspect possible. I could feel the awkward stickiness on my face – tear-stains. Great. He tricked me again… playing with my emotions like every other time this has happened.

Although, I'll admit that I enjoyed it a little more than I should have. I _should have_ fought until he gave up, but no. I didn't. I didn't _want _to. I didn't feel like I needed to… but that was just the demon in me taking over. He called it out, and he commanded it to steal my body. It did a good job, too. I (in all honesty) could still feel the last bits of adrenaline tingling in my fingertips. Last night, I could've _easily_ cared less about the aftereffects. But now I was regretting it. Not only had I been raped, but I was in so much pain that it was burning my body and pinching my spine.

"_Well, Link, that's what you get for making love to a demon… WAIT." _We _DIDN'T_ make love. He just wanted a good fucking, and he got what he wanted (as always, that bastard.) Then he threw me away, just like last time. He trashed me and moved on to "more important" things. The only other thing he had to do besides mess with _me_ was please his master. He was a pitiful slave, just like I am.

"Who told you that you could wake up?" The demon lord pushed me from my thoughts with a light giggle and a weak shove.

"I did. Now get _off."_

"Oh, but _why?_" He whined. Rolling my eyes, I pulled him away from my body. He didn't get upset, but instead returned with another giggle.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm _quite_ alright." He gave a fanged smile, (a REAL one) which creeped me out a little.

"Ghirahim, you're sick. You should stay in bed."

"I'm not sick, Skychild," he mumbled, "I'm simply… happy."

"WHAT?" He was _what? HAPPY?_ How in the hell was _he_ happy?

"Aren't you?"

"_No."_

"Why ever not?"

"Why not? Let's see… Last night, you took me down a freezing corridor, cut me with blades, bit me till I was raw, bruised my lips, drained more blood than you could swallow, AND, to top it all off, you _fucked_ me in an icy-cold room that looked like the equivalent of a torture chamber! Now I'm bruised on more things than you can count, I'm in unbe_lievable_ pain, and you tell me you're HAPPY?! You're disgusting!"

He was taken aback, flinching a bit and shrinking into the mattress. "W-why, I'm sorry… I didn't realize how much you hated it… I just supposed that every time you said my name you _meant _it… I thought that I'd try to change if that was what you wanted… I mean, what you _truly_ wanted."

"Ghirahim…"

"…But now I see that that wasn't what you thought of last night at all… I apologize for my odd behavior, now… go eat."

My mouth hung open, my ears slightly drooping. "Ghirahim…" I repeated, trying to reach out my hand to touch him.

"_NOW!"_

I bit my lip and gave up, slumping over and pulling the sheets off of my body. I gasped when I saw I had no clothes on, and there were bite-marks everywhere. "Ghirahim! Where are my clothes?!"

"Right where I left them. They're on the couch, nice and folded, just how you like them. I made sure the fire stayed on all night so that they were warm for you… but that was when I was being nice." He snapped his fingers and my garments were immediately soaked with water. I stepped back, as if to keep the liquid out and leave his warmth in.

"I'm part of you now, boy… even if you want to say no, I'll always be there. After last night, there's no going back. You can't change it, I'm inside you now. Absorb that, and let it stay there. You know how you speak of "love"? I believed in it for a _MOMENT,_ but you had to go and _fuck_ it up."

I took another step back when I heard that word leave his mouth.

"I now realize that you're nothing but a waste of space. I'll _never_ love you. I _hate_ you, Link. Now go and eat your food before I change my mind and make you starve."

I never understood that it'd hurt so much to hear Ghirahim say he'd never love me. The back of my throat burned as my eyes produced tears. I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't. Running away from him, I turned the corner and jumped into the bathtub, trying to hide my shame and agony. I drew the water as if to hide my tears from him.

_I remember when he took my hand and we walked down a cobblestone path into the sunlight. That was the first time he sang in front of me._

_I remember when he made someone cry so that I would laugh.  
That was the first time he smiled at me._

_I remember when he sat me on the bed and hugged me.  
That was the first time he kissed me._

_I remember when he wiped my tears and whispered in my ear.  
That was the first time he cared for me._

_I remember when he carried me down a corridor because I was cold.  
That was the first time he loved me._

* * *

**THERE WE GO! Chapter 18 is done! I'm gonna try and pull off SS/TP Link tonight for Halloween, but IDK. I think it's pretty good, but I only wish I had someone with me to cosplay Ghirahim. T-T**

**Aaaaanyways, thank you for coming back to read this! I love you guys! 3**

**-Hollow :3**


	19. Tell Me Your Feelings

**POV CHANGE!**

**Here I am once again, bringing you more GhiraLink! Halloween was epic. Some guys walked up our driveway and were like, "Oh my god it's Link!" and I was like, "Hell yeah! Someone actually noticed!"**

**I was a very happy person that day *sigh* memories… :)**

**Recap: Ghira admitted feelings for our hero, but soon took his words back after Link cussed him out and yelled at him. The FEELS! GAH!**

**We need more of Ghirahim's view on this, considering it concerns him more than anything right now.**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

Life is such a burden, no? We're born, we live, we _think_ we love, and then we die. It's that simple. Luckily I _won't _die, and neither will the Skychild. He'll be mine until I tell him I don't want him anymore. He'll deal with my needs until I kill him. Yes, I love the sound of that… but… that word… _love._ Goddesses, it's a nasty thing. It destroys you inside; breaks you down until you collapse.

It wasn't love. I just had… an attack, if you would. An attack of lust, filling my body up to the brim with its emotions… and I gave in. Damn it.

But he's beautiful, isn't he? Fragile; breakable, but beautiful. He doesn't realize how tempting he really is. He's a simple vision of ecstasy, it's well put like that. There is no other person who could even dare to compare themselves to his beauty. It's such a shame that I must make him bleed; but his blood is delicious: sweet, like fruit, but bitter-just like it should be. He's easy to manipulate too. His skin is soft; it's a pleasure to touch. Ah… so perfect…

Oh, look at me, getting lost in my own thoughts! This boy had just fled from my presence, and I still could not quit thinking of him! _"No, Ghirahim,"_ I scolded myself, _"you're being naughty. Stop it."_ I shook my head a few times, blurring the image of the Skychild in my mind. _"Love isn't something to fuss over; you aren't in love! This boy is your servant, and you will address him as such. If you give into him, you'll become weak. Weakness is NOT a way to act. You are a demon. A demon LORD, above all! You have NO time for these petty emotions!" _I scowled at myself, gazing down at the knife beside me. I turned from it. "_I promised him I wouldn't…"_ But wait. I promised _him_ I wouldn't harm myself. Wasn't _he_ the essential problem? I didn't have to, and I _wouldn't_ listen to him!

But I didn't feel like doing damage to my beautiful body, anyways.

Maybe the boy wasn't all bad… _"WHAT? What in the world are you thinking?! Quit letting these emotions run wild! He's not good, or bad, or evil, he'd your slave, so sit down and deal with it!"_

Goddess, I needed to just stop thinking. He was everywhere in my mind. Maybe it turns out that becoming part of him was something I _didn't_ want to do… But I had voiced it: No turning back, no reversing what has been done. I had to control myself… Or maybe my head was spinning from the ritual I performed on him. It _was_ quite extensive, and it affected both of us… Yes, that was it. I simply needed more rest. I needed time, too. This was _much_ too confusing for me at the moment. I couldn't think straight; I needed more sleep. What had my body _really_ gone through last night?

Well, I always _did_ hear that tampering with good and evil left you breathless, confused, and feeling irregular inside and all you needed was a big dose of reality to beat you down and check you for bruises.

Oh, Mother, I loved your advice. So violently subliminal you didn't even notice it. Such a good woman she was… she was the one who gave me power and strength, you know. That's why she's dead. "Prove your worth," she told me. "You won't make it if you're weak," she said. "Show me your power," she said.

Watch your words, Mother. I'm your deadly little demon, remember?

* * *

"Slave! Come to me!"

He scurried over like a mouse, except smaller and more ashamed. The sight was hilarious. I would've laughed if it suited the moment… but clearly it didn't.

"Yes, master?"

"Tell me how you've been feeling recently… in detail."

"Um… Um…"

"Don't be afraid. There are no _wrong_ answers."

"…I feel… weird. Like my stomach's made out of liquid, or something."

"Good, good… what else?"

"I feel like I suddenly don't belong here… like my body's somewhere else."

"Yes, lovely… precisely how I thought you'd feel. Go on."

"It's like I need something, but I don't know what it could be…"

"Mmm, yes. I'm the same way."

"R-really?"

"_Quite_ similar, actually. I feel different… but not in a bad way. I feel nervous, but in a powerful-like way. I feel like I need… _want_ something, but I'm unsure as to what it is… you share these feelings with me, yes?"

He nodded fearfully. I just laughed.

"No need to cower, boy… No wrong answers, remember?" I licked my lips, revealing my fangs to him. He swallowed nervously. "I'm starved… what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, Master."

"Why not? I told you to go eat your food like a good boy would…"

"Yes, but that was a while ago. I didn't check on dinner. I thought that the others would fix it."

"I wanted you to make my dinner… I suppose it'll have to be this: You make dinner, or you _are_ dinner." He swallowed again, so shocked that I could see his hands shaking. It's humorous to see him frightened like he is.

I guess it's about time to see what my meal shall be tonight… The Skychild, or whatever he's fixing.

…But I still have to remind myself that _I_ am Demon Lord Ghirahim, and there's no one around who will touch me, follow me, or love me, and _live._

* * *

**There it is!**

**NOTICE: This chapter was for Ghira so that he could be challenged with certain feelings and emotions. None of this is related to my childhood and/or parents. Nobody caused me to write this, I just have and OTP, and I wanted to write about it.**

**JUST CHECKING SO THAT PPL DON'T THINK I'M CRAZY *-***

**Good? Good. Now, on to better things… **

**This is exciting! Chapter 19 up and running! I hope that I can get some of my viewers/ followers back. They seemed to be enjoying this fic so much. I hope they can find it again! Fingers crossed! Ghirahim's always a bigger challenge to write as because of his extensive vocabulary and his sexy-fabulousness. He's a proper, yet sadistic character, and that's the way I'd like him to stay (in a sense) I like writing in the role of him only because he makes me think over my words before I type them. GAWD he's so much fun! But we'll get back to Link in the next chapter. **

**Cya!**

**-Hollow 3 **


	20. Marble

**Guys. I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read this fic. People usually see a 10+ chapter story and they're like, "HELL NO." But you guys… You guys are awesome. I private-messaged some of my previous readers that the fic is back, so… um… indeed. Link's back. Let's check up on him, yes?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He hated me. I felt the words fall like acid out of his mouth. He hated me. I didn't know why it hurt so much. I thought that if he ever said those things to me, I wouldn't mind it at all… But my heart ached and my head pounded. I threw myself onto his bed, messing up the sheets and tangling myself in them. I hadn't felt these kinds of tears in a while. I mean, everything _hurt,_ but this was so different. While my body throbbed from the events of last night, the words he said then stung more.

"_Link…"_

"_Ah… W-what?"_

"_I…I…" He was cut off by his climax, making him jolt forward and causing me to emit a scream that I could never replicate again. He fell on top of me afterwards, breathing heavily. His eyes were closed; I could feel him ever so slightly trembling._

_I thought nothing wore him out._

"_Link… I love you…"_

"_Mmm…"_

"_Are you fighting sleep as well?"_

_I nodded and made an almost inaudible noise through my lips. He lazily snapped and we ended up in bed, where I gladly wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep._

"_I love you, too."_

0000

It was my fault. I told him a lie… and he couldn't bring himself to take it as one. I wasn't in love with him… was I? No! Of course not… That's terrible! _Don't think like that!_

But maybe… No. Never… But I still had to fix this. I allowed my eyes to drift up and scan the room for him; I couldn't find him. I forced myself to leave the comfort of the bed to take a more thorough look around. The floor was cold; I hated it. He didn't let me wear shoes, but at least I had clothes. I looked through the glass doors into the garden, and found him there. He didn't like the garden very much… he said it was too dirty; it'd get his whites messy. And I'd have laundry.

The door was a bit difficult to open, but I managed, using all my muscles and energy to force it open. I didn't like sneaking up on him, but I had to. He wouldn't let me get as close as I wanted to be if I announced myself. He gazed at the ground; his head resting in his hands. He emitted a sigh, making me stop in my tracks. I shook it off soon enough; stepping quietly until I was right behind the marble bench he sat on. I picked the right moment, and tackled him (gently.) He was caught off guard, stumbling forward a bit, but not much.

"What do you want?"

"Ghirahim… may I sit?"

He looked away before giving me an "hmph" and a silent nod. I placed myself on the bench and made my move right away, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Get off of me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Yes."

"You'll laugh."

"I won't laugh… I promise."

"How can I believe you... after you lied to me once?"

I gulped. "…You'll have to trust me."

Ghirahim sighed once more before turning a little closer to me. "…Does anyone, truly, love me, Link?"

"…Well, you can never really tell. Love is complicated. Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"There's no _real_ reason… Don't touch me." He shrugged my arm off of his shoulders, but it came straight back. I leaned into him more, nuzzling into his neck gently. "Tell me… Do you love someone?"

"No… No I don't."

"You don't have to lie to me… ok? It's safe here… no one can hear you except me."

"Someone can always hear you here… That's the way it is."

"No, nobody can hear, I swear it."

"Link, no."

"Ghirahim, yes. You can tell me anything; that's what you said when you brought me home, remember?"

"…"

""I don't want you complaining when I start ranting to you, or I'll kill you, got it?" Do you remember that?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Just tell me! I know you love someone… You love _me, _don't you?"

I saw his one visible ear droop a bit. It was the only way I knew when I hit upon something important, so I memorized it.

"I don't love you, and I don't love anyone else. Don't forget your place or you'll be killed, got it? Don't tell me things when I already know them, I'll murder you!"

I was taken aback, but not by the threat. "What do you mean, "already know"?"

There was a prolonged silence before he grabbed my face and brought it close to his. He smashed his lips to mine before I could protest; bringing me into his lap so he didn't have to bend down as much. I didn't really _want_ to move or squirm, but I _did_ want to give in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to his body. My right hand ran through his hair, ruffling it and messing it up; but he didn't mind. My tongue entered his mouth, exploring every inch and enjoying every moment. His hands fell to my hips, tugging on my shorts. He pulled them lower, making me moan into our kiss. My top came off a few moments afterwards, allowing his fingers to navigate more of my body. He kissed down my jaw and ended up on my neck, sucking and biting gently, leaving hickeys everywhere. I hummed softly, snaking my arms around his waist. The lower he went, the more I wanted to tell him everything… But I didn't have the right words. He brought himself back up to kiss my lips again, renewing his taste in my mouth. He was soon back to working on my body though, laying me down on the bench so he could lick my stomach. My breath hitched when his hand came to rest on my thigh and his thumb made small circles on the inside of it. He stopped suddenly; making all of me hurt a little. "I won't if you don't want it…"

"N-no… I want it… I want it…" I couldn't even breathe. It was already too much; he just needed to do a little more and I'd feel just right… and I wouldn't mind his presence.

"Mmm you look so cute like that." He ran a hand all the way down my body, making me shiver.

"S-stop it!"

"But it was just getting good, sweetheart." Said hand came to rest on my crotch, making a gasp tumble from my lips. He squeezed a little, laughing quietly.

"D-don't! I can't stand it!"

"…I don't feel like it, though. We've done too much, and the ritual still needs to be completed."

"_Ghirahim!"_

"Link."

Ohh Goddesses, the way he said my name was… oh _fuck_. "Say that again… Please."

"Say what?"

"…My name… Say my name…"

He obeyed me, speaking my name (and whatever _else_ I wanted him to tell me) until it became too much for my body to bear.

"I love you, Link…"

"I…I love you, too…"

"Mmm, is that good?" He asked as he gently massaged me. I took in a deep breath and released it quickly, nodding and lightly smiling. He laughed, making me do the same. I would've gladly started a conversation with him if another wave of pleasure hadn't struck me. I shivered and he knew what he did. He repeated the action, grinding against me enough to get me to the point that it was too much.

"Ghirahim… Oh goddess…"

His rhythm was perfect. Gods he was so good at this…

"I'm gonna…"

"Good."

"I-I'm… I'm… Ah!"

My essence covered my stomach; he remained untouched. _That's what you get for being almost fully clothed._

"We need to stop doing this."

"I know. I warned you… But you just _had_ to have it, didn't you?"

"Heh… Yes actually I did."

"Goddesses, Link… You're lucky you're so cute."

"Mmm, I know… Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead before carrying me to his bed. Upon opening the door to the house, a wave of Bokoblins surrounded him.

"Move. Out of my way! How long were you all standing there?!"

The crowd remained silent.

"No matter. It's about time you see things like that anyways." With that he treaded to steps and set me in bed. "You're off for the day, alright?"

"Yes, Master…"

* * *

**Awww Ghira's being so nice to Link… But it's 2:00 AM here so I must sleep!**

**Farewell!**

**-Hollow**


	21. Clouded

**Hey there guys. I'd just like to say that I've received some constructive criticism, and that's all good. I mean, it's there to help you… But I do NOT enjoy checking my emails for reviews only to see that they are no help to me, only a few words that mean nothing. I knew that the story would get some discrimination because people who disregard the small things in the description, like, "rated M", don't realize that if they didn't or don't like it, they do not have to inform me of this.**

***sigh* I'm sorry guys, but it seems that all the reviews I've been getting (with the exception of a few) have been put-downs. I'm just stressed, which is why chapter 21 hasn't come until now. -_- SO, where did we leave off?**

**Ghirahim has admitted love to Link, who has finally chosen to accept it, but are these "feelings" a charade? 0_0 I think things will get toned down because I've written too many chapters, and too many of them have been filled with sex and stuff… YEAH.**

**GAWD THIS IS SUCH A LONG A/N… But I'd like to clear up (for those of you that are disturbed by Link's new personality) that you're supposed to feel uncomfortable. He's supposed to make you feel uneasy, because some of Ghirahim has manifested inside of him, creating his devilish little dark form. He **_**is**_**, in fact, to answer an anon question, practicing Masochism, because I found that to be quite creepy. This is my awkward way of bringing feelings to life for the reader :D plz don't hurt me D':**

**Yes, we may continue on with the story… Here we go.**

* * *

I felt unusually _normal, _breathing in clean air and awaking in a small room. The door was a few feet from where I laid. "_Strange…"_ I thought to myself. What had happened overnight? Grasping my head with one hand, I blinked the fog out of my eyes to see the space clearer. It was pretty nice, with cobblestone flooring and different wallpaper. I didn't realize Ghirahim had this kind of taste. The bed sheets were green with white lining; the pillows soft and comfy. A sturdy table stood to the right of my resting place, accompanied by a cute little chair. The bookcase was what confused me a bit. Carvings of strange birds rested atop them, somehow in motion when you weren't watching them. In the dresser I found a blue rupee (something I haven't seen in a very long while) and some familiar clothing… But where was it from? Said clothing was short-sleeve, colored green. Chainmail rested on the bottom of the dresser, keeping it in place. A white undershirt was neatly folded on a shelf, one sleeve dangling off the edge. I pulled these three things out of the closet, putting them on the bed and proceeding to dig around in the wardrobe. Way in the back, I noticed something shining brightly. I pushed aside clothes and other things until I could see what it was. "_What in the hell is a sword doing in here?" _I reached for it, grasping it gently in my hands. I slumped over a bit; over the days with Ghirahim, I had weakened quite a lot.

"_Master Link… Welcome back to us."_

"W-What?" This was crazy. I was losing my mind for sure.

"_Master… You have been gone quite a long time. I have waited for you."_

"F-Fi?"

"_Yes, Master, it is I. You have had a very traumatic experience and I would say that there is a 70% chance that what you require is rest."_

"Oh _fuck._ Fi it _is_ you, right? This isn't some sick joke, right? RIGHT?"

"_You can never be too sure, Master…"_

She faded from my sight into a puddle of black. I panicked, sprinting to the bed and grabbing hold of it with all my strength. It, too, began to fade and fall away from me. I called for help, but I wasn't too sure if I was going to get it. The world around me faded into a strange, broken-mirror-like universe, mimicking the one that I had fought Demise (and lost) in. Ghirahim appeared before me, holding the Master Sword in his hands teasingly.

"If you can get the sword, I'll let you go."

"_YOU…_ I thought… I thought you loved me, you bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk... Never trust a demon's emotions. I thought you'd pass my test. What, with how resistant you'd been up until then. Such a sad boy… "_Fi! Oh, Fi! Where's Fi? Oh I'm so miserable!"_" He mocked me. I felt like crying, but I forced my tears back.

"Ghirahim, stop it!"

"Well, I _would,_ but I'm waiting for you to grab this sword from my hands, so…"

"Quit!"

"Words won't earn you your prize…"

"Fuck you!"

He shook his head, "…Not even violent ones like that."

"So… this whole time, all of it has been a goddamn _test?!_ The sex, the lies, the truth, _EVERYTHING?!"_

"_Now_ you seem to be catching on."

I was furious. I wanted my revenge _so_ badly. I wanted him to taste his own blood as he died. I had screwed myself by giving in, but right now, I didn't really know if Skyloft was gone or not. My rage blinded me and filled me with adrenaline. I tacked him to the ground, earning a strangled gasp.

"What in the world are you _doing?!"_

"You want to see what I've got? I'll show you… But I'm gonna kill you in the process!"

"You've gone mad! Calm down!"

"I'm tired of you fucking with me, and soon no one will ever know you existed!"

"Shut up! Get off of me!"

A veil of black covered my eyes, but I didn't realize that the color had literally invaded them. Ghirahim struggled underneath me. "I-I'll change! I can be flexible, Sky Child! I'll change!"

I paused. The thought of Ghirahim living amongst my people was kind of gross, but… I suddenly didn't want to kill him as much.

"We can put all this behind us! Don't… Don't hurt me."

My dilated eyes turned soft, but hardened again. I grabbed him by the throat, making it harder for him to speak.

"L-Link! I… I think I may have at a point actually felt genuine feelings for you, but I… I… I didn't admit it! S-stop! Please, don't do this!" He coughed up some blood, making me stop in my tracks. I thought that watching him die by my hand would feel good… but it didn't. It burned. My hands left his neck and fell to my sides.

"Sky Child… I think I _did_ kind of… love you… Just a little… You grew on me, I guess. I wish you had shown this kind of power when you were with me… I- I just would like to request… one last kiss, if you would."

My eyes turned their original color, allowing me to see out of them again. Had I really done all this? _"One last kiss…"_ Why? Why should I? After all he's done to me? Why?

"I do not wish to die… without getting what I desire…" A pained laugh escaped his throat. I began to feel my heart hurt and my stomach twist.

"Ghirahim… I-I'm-" He pressed a finger to my lips, motioning for me to be quiet.

"Don't apologize… Just one more kiss… One more… It won't hurt this time, I promise."

I nodded, leaning down and kissing his cold lips softly, savoring the moment and closing my eyes.

Ghirahim… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

* * *

**So, Ghira's dead… or **_**IS**_** he? I don't know yet. I feel like there needs to be an end to this story finally, and it's gonna be good. I don't know how many chapters it's gonna take, but this WILL somehow have a happy ending. I promise. Remember, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all :)**

**I luv all you guys who kept reading. You're awesome!**

**-Hollow**


	22. Lies Revealed

**Hey there fellow authors! I'm back with a new chapter. There's renovation going on at my house, so there's really nothing left to do but write some good fanfiction. **

**Ghira died, (or DID he?) and Link has retrieved the Master Sword. He is now able to continue on his merry way however he chooses. What happens **_**now?**_

**Oh and btw… don't be **_**scared**_** to review. That spiel I had a few days ago wasn't toward constructive criticism or positive reviews. Feel free to comment on what you think of it. The reviews help to re-inspire me!**

* * *

It was all a _lie._ He never loved me… or did he? He claimed to have done so, but never admitted it. He _did_ seem quite pained about leaving me… but he had specifically told me to never trust a demon's emotions. I had a lot of time to think; making my way back to Skyloft. How would I get up there anyways? And what about Cawlin? Was he still there, with his master? How was everyone else? Were they alive? Was that a lie, too?

I had already walked fairly far as it was. I was surprised to see that Faron Woods were still intact, as Ghirahim had told me they were destroyed along with everything else. _Another lie._

"Hey! You're the kind hero who saved us not too long ago!"

It was a Kikwi. I thought they were dead… _Lies. _I nodded silently, thinking that if I said anything, I'd choke up and begin to cry. The Demon Lord's death replayed in my mind over and over; on a loop that I thought may never stop. My eyes darted around frantically, as if I was in that mirror-world with him again. I was thinking of a way to prevent myself from getting so angry, but I wasn't listening. My eyes were shadowed by black. I couldn't rewind and stop it from happening… it was over now.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"H-huh? What? I-I'm fine… I'm fine."

The poor little creature hugged my leg reassuringly. "It'll be ok. You don't have to worry; you're safe here."

I plopped onto the ground, hiding my face in my hands. I outstretched my arms for a hug; the Kikwi complied, walking up my legs and wrapping its tiny arms around my waist. I needed this. Physical contact that didn't and would never hurt. My tears soaked its fur, but it didn't seem to mind. It was a hugger, anyways. It pulled away to speak to me. "How's my friend doing up in the sky?"

I stopped for a moment. "I… I-I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I've been down here too long to know, but I-I'm sure he's fine."

"Great! Well, I'd better be going!"

"Y-yeah… me too."

It hugged my legs one more time before scampering away into the bushes. For once, nothing was said about my outfit. _Nice._ It was unusually quiet around the forest. It was almost disturbing how silent it was. The trees seemed gloomy and clouds piled up overhead. _That's going to be a bitch to fly through._

* * *

The bird statues were one of the _very_ few things that were destroyed. Just my luck. I had shed lots of tears on my journey to find just _one_ that worked. Faron Province didn't have any; neither did Eldin Province. The last place to check was Lanayru Desert. I was about to give up until I saw the temple a few miles away. We weren't in the air, so Fi couldn't warp me anywhere.

"_Master Link, your energy levels are depleting rapidly. There's a 17% chance of water nearby."_

"You don't say."

"_I am only trying to assist you, Master."_

I sighed deeply. "I know, I know… I'm sorry, Fi. I'm just dealing with mixed emotions on certain subjects, that's all."

"_Your aura is evidence that this concerns the Dark Master Sword, or the demon known as Ghirahim, correct? Master, your emotions illustrate great revulsion for this being… However my calculations confirm that you also show vast affection for him."_

"_I don't need help figuring _that_ out…" _I thought, brushing myself off.

"_Master, your body heat has increased since the discussion of this subject began. Your actions confirm my theory that you are feeling an emotion that humans call: nervousness."_

"F-Fi. I just need a status report…"

"_I apologize, Master. What do you need?"_

"Where can I find the nearest _working_ bird statue?"

"_My calculations confirm that the chance of an available bird statue in this area is 91%."_

"That's great. Which way?"

"_I cannot confirm a direction, Master Link."_

"Fuck. Then we'll go straight."

"_Your current suitability to your environment is 11%."_

"Shit."

* * *

Ghirahim… Oh goddesses that name… GODS it hurts to think about it.

_He_ forgot to check the temple for statues… but all they did was teleport me outside. They were no use to me. I was dying of thirst and hunger. It didn't help that I was starved by Ghira… I mean… never mind.

"F-Fi… Water…"

"_Master, I cannot detect any water nearby."_

"Damn it! I give up! There's no way I'm going to make it out of here! I just want to go _home!_ I'm tired of this shit!" I broke down on the sand, falling on my hands and knees. "G-Ghirahim… Why in the _hell?!_ Why did I have to kill you?! You were a total piss-off but… but I loved you. Why?"

"_Link… hero chosen by the goddess…do not give up. The hands of evil shall not stop you. I should know."_

"F-Fi? Is that you?"

"_LINK. Listen to your master when he speaks to you."_

"G-Ghirahim? Ghirahim where are you?!"

There was a faded chuckle, _"Sky Child… Do not act so desperate. You'll hurt yourself."_

"Are you alright?! Tell me if you're ok!"

"_If you wish for me to live, I shall."_

"Yes! Yes Ghirahim, yes!" I was so afraid… yet so frantic. I wanted to see him. After all the shit he'd put me through, I wanted to see his face. I wanted to hug and kiss him and tell him that I was sorry a billion times over. "Do you forgive me for what I've done to you?"

"_Why, yes… of course I do. You've passed my tests, boy."_

"W-what?"

"_A simple set of tests, yes… But only for a hero to pass."_

"I want to see you… But I can't, can I?"

"_I'm afraid not yet… You have to find your way back to Skyloft first."_

"But I can't find any way back up."

"_Oh, do not look so miserable. You're close to your freedom. Just take a few more steps in the right direction… You'll get there."_

His voice grew quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear it anymore. I pleaded for it to come back, but when I realized that it wasn't _going_ to come back, I gave up and began walking again.

"_The RIGHT direction? What does that mean?"_

* * *

**Whew, there it is. It's almost over. Just one or two more chapters and it's gonna be ok! This will have a happy ending, cuz after all the stuff you guys went through, you deserve a happy ending.**

**Ready for the luv to continue? :DDD**

**-Hollow**


	23. Desert Savior

**Guys… I'm sorry. I've had school, and then I got sick, and when I got back I had projects and homework, and… Ahhh it doesn't matter. Just enjoy this next chapter! :D**

* * *

My feet ached and the sand made them burn. The sun was fading rapidly behind the broken Temple of Time. As the sand was hot, the nights were very cold… and what I was wearing wasn't helping. Stupid Ghirahim… _Focus, Link…_ He had told me to go in the _right_ direction. I didn't know if that was wordplay or simple encouragement. I guess I'd find out when I needed to. The path ahead of me led to the Desert Temple. Maybe on the other side, there was a Bird Statue he had missed.

* * *

My thoughts ran with the thoughts of his kisses and touches, and how they seemed so caring all those times before. And then my mind drifted to how I had brutally murdered him… Oh, Goddesses… And after all we had done… He'd claimed me, and I betrayed him… Damn it.

"Fi, sorry to bother you… But I'd like a report."

"_No trouble, Master Link. Current suitability to environment: 9%. Current body temperature: 99.3 degrees Fahrenheit. Master, I indicate a slight fever, but nothing serious."_

"Ah, thank you Fi… But the statues…" I paused to lick my lips and take a breath. "…How close am I to a statue?"

"_Very close, Master. I advise you to head straight in the direction you are currently going."_

"Thanks…"

"_No. Go right."_

"What? Fi… What are you trying to do to me? This is confusing already as it is."

"_Link. Go RIGHT. Goddesses, do you even listen to a thing I tell you?"_

"How do I choose which direction to go in?"

"_Listen to your master and go right."_

"Ghirahim?" I felt excited to hear his voice, but I was confused.

"_Yes, Skychild… This is the last time I will be interfering, so listen closely… The answer was in the question. If you weren't intelligent enough to understand, well… That's just too bad."_

Hm. He was dead, but cocky as ever. Classic.

"_Now, are you going to go right, or are you going to go straight and lose your head?"_

"Whatever's less painful."

"_Good boy."_

I almost felt him ruffle my hair before vanishing, but it was just the breeze. I sighed and took a turn to the right. What good was it to betray someone twice?

* * *

The night was freezing. I hugged myself as I walked through the barren temple. It was dark on a disturbing level; one that would frighten anybody.

"_Master Link…"_

I jumped out of my skin and spun on my heel, drawing my sword and squeaking a bit. I sheathed it again once I realized that it was simply my Sword Spirit. "Dammit, Fi. You scared me shitless."

"_I have been trying to speak a lot less, as I can feel a fearful aura around you, but I must inform you that we are exceptionally close to a Prayer Statue… more or less referred to as a Bird Statue."_

"Are you kidding?"

"_I do not kid, master." _

"Oh… Oh goddesses, yes." I felt around in the dark until I came upon the thing Fi spoke to me about. It lit up orange as I touched it, activating the rest of the in-tact ones. They lit up the temple from far away and close up. Goddesses they were everywhere. "F-Fi… This is it. This is my escape! I'm free…"

"Not so fast, boy…"

My jaw dropped. What in the fuck…?

"You must stay, for old times' sake…"

Looking around, frantic, I could _swear_ I heard Ghirahim… But I couldn't see him… anywhere.

"Fi, w-what the fuck is this?"

"_What is what, master?"_

"Link… Be a good boy and come play with me…"

My breath quickened. I didn't understand any of what was happening… and I was terrified, to say the least. "Y-you don't hear that?!"

"_Hear what?"_

"What's going on? Someone tell me what's going on."

"_I assume that you are mildly hallucinating, Master Link… Although I cannot be sure. Your current hydration levels are very low… as is your blood sugar."_

"Okay… so none of its real?"

"_I do not believe so."_

"Alright, let's try to get home…" As I took a step, I ran into the voice's holder. I fell down and backed up frantically. It looked like Ghirahim, but… I was extremely afraid of this figure. The temple was still dark as ever, and his eyes glowed in the shadows.

"_Master Link, you appear to have fallen."_

"Sh-shut up! He'll hear you…"

"_Master…"_

"Quiet!"

"_Master, I see nothing in front of me. You are seeing things."_

"F-Fi, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I feel like I'm gonna die."

"_That is very unlikely."_

"I feel awful. I need sleep."

"_Master, a person in your state should not sleep without proper hydration. This may result in the death that you fear."_

"Fine. Let's get the fuck out of here." I gave up on my instincts, running right through the apparition my mind made. I traveled to the huge double doors, shoving them open and not realizing that all the sand had drained from the basin where I had battled Moldarach. I fell… and fell, and fell, and fell… and wouldn't stop falling. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw my tears floating above me. With how weak I was, I was sure to die the moment I hit the ground. So, all of this for nothing? All this time, I'd, in total, been beaten, bitten, and molested by a Demon Lord; yet, I had fallen in love with him… Oh, so deeply in love with him. So in love with those black eyes… So in love with his _personality._ Goddesses, and all for nothing…

Silence.

It felt like an ocean underneath me. I gazed hesitantly, only to find a familiar bed of diamonds beneath me. Why? What the hell was this? It descended carefully to the bottom of the pit, evaporating when I was placed gently on the ground.

"_This is the last time I'll be interfering…"_ He says…

Ghirahim, you sexy little liar.

* * *

**One more chapter and I think it'll be over. So, Link's losing it right now, but Ghirahim has come to his aid in the worst times, yes?**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to favorite, follow, and/or leave a review!**

**Next chapter up soon! ;)**


	24. Finally, My Love

**SOOO my grandma's here so I said I wouldn't write… BUT I CAN'T HOLD BAAACK! So here we go with (possibly) the last chapter of Slavery! Oh my god I think I'm gonna cry…**

**Song- Bring Me Close- Mindy Gledhill LOOK IT UP RIGHT NOWWW~**

* * *

The Temple of Time… I was finally here. After all my hard work, I could go home. I could see my friends… I could see Ghirahim. I bit my lip and held back tears. The sun was barely rising, leaving a pink glow on my skin. I smiled, wanting to cry tears of joy so badly. I felt the warmth come and go on the soles of my feet as I walked to the Bird Statue I had so long waited for. I pressed my fingers to it, watching the orange colors dance through it. It recognized my touch, and quickly allowed me to pray to it.

_I want to go home. I want to see my friends and I want to touch the grass… and I want to feel the clouds and taste the sky and breathe in the air…  
Take me home…_

_Take me home…_

_Please… Take me home._

I got up from my kneeling position and saw the orange lights fill the sunrise. My sailcloth was gone… But I began to rise. I felt my feet leave the ground; I was floating upward… Ascending without wings…

I_ did_ cry. I was going home… finally.

"_Well done Skychild… Maybe you aren't such a nuisance after all."_

I shifted through clouds and brushed beads of water off my skin. I felt it get pleasantly warmer as I neared the sun. I closed my eyes and refused to open them… until I heard laughing and shouting coming from somewhere.

"_There! Look there!"_

"_It's Link!"_

"_He's ok!"_

"_Link! Come over here!"_

My friends… They _did _survive! I was so happy… and I couldn't stop crying…

The moment I landed on the grass I ran to them, getting the biggest hug I've ever gotten. Groose fixed his hair once more before greeting me… with a really strong hug. "Hey, little buddy! Say… What're you wearing?"

I laughed. "I-it's nothing, I…" Stopping in mid sentence, I gazed toward the steps to the Knight Academy. A mass of white stood at the bottom with arms crossed over his chest. Everyone looked in the same direction, gasping and becoming afraid. I cried a little bit more, running as quickly as I could to the figure. Everyone felt as if they were in danger… and they begged me to turn around, but I wouldn't. My feet moved fast as I hurried down the cobblestone path. He opened his arms for me, and I had to jump to reach him. He stumbled back, falling onto the steps with me in his arms.

"G-Ghirahim! I thought you weren't coming back!"

"And _I_ thought you hated me. Go figure."

I kissed his cheek. "Promise you'll never leave me, ok?"

"I won't promise it, but I'll try my hardest, Skychild…"

"T-that's good enough for me."

"Now, now… Don't cry. What's the matter?"

"I wiped my tears with my gloved hand. "N-nothing… I-I'm just so happy."

"Aww… I think you deserve a kiss for all your hard work."

"R-really? You'd give me that?"

"Of course."

His face grew nearer to mine and I gladly closed the distance, easing him back onto the stairs. I grabbed his face in my hands and deepened the kiss, missing his touch. Surprisingly enough, he broke it, looking into my eyes. "I think that you and your demons have come to a compromise, yes?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

He played with the ends of my hair, which had turned dark brown. He looked at my eyes, telling me that there was a hint of red in them, turning them a little purple. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He answered

* * *

My name is Link. I was a victim of slavery, and I believed that everything in life was a waste of time. I participated in Masochism, and was possessed by the man I love, but that's all behind me… I mean _us…_ now. His name is Ghirahim… Although he likes to be indulged with his full title: Demon Lord Ghirahim. He's a maniacal, sadistic psychopath, but so was I for a while. I thought that I could never be happy until I realized that the saying, "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" actually meant something.

I thought that love meant nothing… And I was unlovable. But then I became a demon (or a half-breed, as he put it) and I realized that someone _could_ care about me. Someone _would_ love me.

He is the only exception. And now I believe that it _is_ possible. It _is_ possible to care about someone and love them, too. My friends will learn to love the man that has abused me for so long, as I have already learned to overcome the fear.

So much injury.

So many cuts and bruises.

But at the same time, so much hidden love.

We were never "perfect" for each other. Always just two _imperfect_ people, searching for the one that is just as imperfect as we are. No one will ever understand us. He loves me in a way that can be wrong… but I like it. I like his scratches and cuts, because he gives me soft kisses and gentle touches to repair them. He says sorry afterwards, and I say it's ok… because I love all the things he does to me.

So many lies…

But they don't matter anymore, nor do any of the lies that come in the future. I've given myself to him honestly… and I want his affection. I'll accept it, and give it back to him as a gift.

Love me… and I'll love you back.

My name is Link… and I was a victim of slavery… but I loved every minute of it.

* * *

**AND IT'S OVAHHH! *tear* It was SO BEAUTIFUL! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! I loved writing this story and seeing all you guys' reviews. You are so dedicated! Following a 24 chapter story and all! Ahh!  
AND SPECIAL THANKS TO SpiritUnbroken FOR ENCOURAGING ME AND GIVING ME IDEAS FOR THE FINALE! (Although he's kind of a creeper -_- lol)**

**Maybe Ghirahim and Link are doing some BDSM right now? 0/0 Maybe. Just MAYBE. *suspicious***

**I love you guys! (And I'm kinda relieved that this is done so I can work on some ToothCup and Link/Ralis! YAY OTP MODE ACTIVATE!)**


	25. Info if you need explanation :P

**Hey guysssss! It's been a while, huh? You thought it was over? **

**It is. Huehuehue**

**But I saw that a few of you were confused and I decided to add in a bonus chapter to explain what happened. There won't be any characters in this chapter, just me talking about things that were confusing to some people.**

**So, if you thought you understood the fic, no need to read this (unless you want to^^) AND IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ENDING TO IT DON'T READ THIS IT'LL CRUSH YOUR DREAMS ;_;**

**Now, if you want clarification on this stuff, read ahead!**

* * *

Now, there were "tests" mentioned around the end of the fic, right? I know that this could be confusing to ANYONE, considering I hadn't mentioned this at all, but this is my take on it:

Demise asks Ghirahim to put his slaves through a few tests to determine their strength, using Link as the main focus. These tests were forgotten about on Demise's side after a while, and were used to Ghirahim's advantage. After Link admitted love to Ghirahim around the VERY VERY end of the fic, Ghirahim was still doubtful, so he gave Link one last "test" to see if, even if Ghirahim had been lying to him about virtually everything he knew, Link would still love him. This leads up into our next subject:

Ghirahim's "death" was confusing as well to some. This isn't necessarily the only take on it, as I'm sure there are others, but here's mine: After Ghirahim's "lies" to Link, as mentioned in the previous paragraph, our hero finally snapped out of the anger of being betrayed. Mind you, the demon part of him was still inside of him (as mentioned in the very last chapter) and it gave him inhuman attributes, such as strength and the ability to go into an extreme blind rage. In this said rage, he chokes Ghirahim to death. Now, in my mind, Ghirahim is still a sword, and a demon, so therefore, he has to undergo extreme actions before he can truly DIE. He has to undergo a certain period of time before he can be reincarnated. Link reawakens from his rage just in time to hear Ghirahim tell him that it was all an assortment of tests and he was truly fond of the hero's company. Link then realizes that he had done wrong and is regretful of however is still in Link's mind afterward and guides him on his way to escape back to Skyloft. The Demon Lord tells Link that he can only see him if he returns to his home in the Sky, where he is waiting for him. We'll get more info on that later.

In the Lanayru Desert Temple (is it called something else? IDK -_-) Link is thirsty and tired, as well as hungry. He's suffering possible heat stroke and cannot function as well as he normally could. This is why he begins hallucinating. Ghirahim is all that's on his mind, so he imagines him. This is a version of Ghirahim that scares him into running clear across the temple to the large gates that open into the room where you battled Moldarach, (That one scorpion bitch) which is now an empty room (compared to the sand it was filled with before.) with a large drop at the get-go. Link falls, as it is dark and he doesn't remember the place clear enough. As he is falling, he is saved by Ghirahim, who casts a blanket of diamonds underneath him so he floats safely to the bottom of the room. Now, I guess this can go two ways. Whichever way you want it to go. 1. Ghirahim could've teleported to the chamber and saved him

2. Ghirahim could have mentally known Link was in danger and saved him.

Your pick. :P

Now, moving on.

The Timeshift Stones are still active, so that's how Link gets across the railway to the door that opens up into the Temple of Time. Now, time to discuss Skyloft.

This was one of the tests given to Link that we spoke of earlier. Obviously, Zelda had to be sacrificed to bring Demise back, so she was not accounted for. However, when Link was first defeated and captured by Ghirahim and Demise, he was unconscious. I'm assuming he woke up at Ghirahim's home, so he didn't ever know what happened to Skyloft and his friends. Cawlin was another Skyloftian enslaved, but I'm guessing it was only to provoke Link's thoughts. I don't know why I did it. I guess I just always felt bad for Cawlin XD

Anyway… Ghirahim told Link that Skyloft had been destroyed, and all his friends were dead, in order to make him lose motivation to return to Skyloft. In reality, The Sky had been left alone and his friends were returned to their place, right before all of the Bird Statues were destroyed. These were the ONLY things destroyed that had connection with the Sky. However, Ghirahim either

Overlooked one Bird Statue

Let one stay in case he WANTED Link to escape.

PICK ONE YOU LIEKKK BECAUSE IT WORKS EITHER WAY

This Bird Statue was the one that is right at the entrance of the Temple of Time. This is the one that Link prays to in the last chapter, allowing him to go home. He doesn't have the sailcloth, but damn gurl, have you seen that draft that pulls him up? It's like hurricane force winds. So I was listening to this happy-ass song and all of a sudden Link didn't need the sailcloth and he just rose up into the air like magic. I DON'T KNOW IT WAS TOUCHING WHEN I WROTE IT. ;_;

So… does that cover all of it? O_O Yeah I think so.

If you guys need more clarification I'd be happy to tell more. I'm sorry I wasn't clear enough with some of it. I was usually up till after hours writing it so I guess I got a little too tired. SHAME.

Anyway, I love you guys~ And I'm glad u told me you were confused so I could explain.

* * *

**Luv and hugzz**

**-Hollow **


End file.
